Nessie & Jacob, sitting in a tree
by Wingtear
Summary: COMPLETE! Renesmee and Jacob have loved each other since the day she was born. What happens when that love goes beyond brotherly for Jake? Nessie's physically around 16 and have started to discover boys, or frankly, a certain werewolf...
1. the beginning

**Authors Note: **These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them.

--

_Nessie is rapidly approaching her sixth birthday, but physically she's around 15. This is the story about her and Jacob, and the hardship her parents will have to go trough while they realize she's becoming a woman._

_**Chapter 1**_

**Nessie**

_As I stepped out into the night I could hear the door creak behind me. I made a face at the sound, but then laughed silently to myself. Living in a house full of vampires that never sleep, and hear everything going on, I still wouldn't have a chance no matter how silently I tried, since my father hears thoughts as well. But he doesn't seem to mind tonight, I'm still on my way ain't I? Well, it's not like I'm sneaking out to do some mischief, I just love hunting in the moonlight, and lately I've been hunting alone during the day a lot. I like that, not having to consider anyone else's taste. Makes me feel like they trust me, that they recognize the fact that I'm not your average "nearly six" year old. When I'm certain nobody of them is coming along, I take of into the forest, listening, I'm not the only hunter in the area who prefer the nighttime. However, tonight I am alone in the woods. Strange, why did that thought make me feel so sad all of a sudden._

_When I know I'm out of dad's "hearing-range" I change my course, and head down to the beach instead. There's nothing more peaceful than the ocean under the perfectly full moon. I settle myself on the edge of the cliffs, dangling my feet over the water. I still have a hard time imagining my mom leaping of this very cliff into the water 60 feet below. I don't really like heights so the thrill of cliff-diving really passed me by. But still, my mom? That's kinda cool. _

_When I've sat by the abyss for an eternity, just enjoying the moment, I hear a sound coming from the trees. Without looking I know it's Jacob, I couldn't tell you exactly how I always know when he's around, but I guess it's a combination of the sounds he make, his scent, the rhythm of his hear and, of course, his breathing. He comes up to me on the cliff and sits down next to me._

_"Hi Nessie. Your dad knows you're up here?"_

_"Yes... and no..."_

_"Nessie. You really shouldn't sneak out of the house like that."_

_"Why do you bother asking if you already made up your mind? And they know I went out, it's not like I can be quiet enough to fool them. Dad's at home, and he didn't stop me so he's OK with me going. I meant to hunt, but when I got out and started running I just didn't feel like it anyway, so I came down to the beach. It's really lonely out there since you stopped hunting with me." _

_He just shrugged and looked out over the sea very sadly. Why hadn't I realized before how tired and sad he always seemed now days? What was the reason he stopped coming to our house, really?_

_"Why so blue? It's not your natural color you know, unlike the rest of my family."_

_I could see a spark igniting in his eyes. That felt good._

_"It's not easy being a burning sun in a house full of twilight."_

_"So, if you're the sun, and I guess the rest of the pack's your rays, and my family is twilight, what does that make me? A rain cloud? Or the kitchen tabletop lamp?"_

_He started to laugh, and the smile I've loved my entire life broke trough. It really feels like the sun shines directly at me when he smiles like that. I feel my heart race at the sight, and marvel. All of a sudden I understand how mom must have felt that first time dad smiled at her. Dazzled..._

_"I figure you to be the snowfall, allowing the sun to shine it's hardest but still leaves room for the twilight. You're the reason we even try to co-exist."_

_"Snowfall... I like the sound of that."_

_I got up on my knees and gave him a big hug. I was so relieved when he didn't shy away as he's started to do whenever I touch him. He just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight. My heart was racing again. This felt so nice, so right. His skin, which would feel burning to someone else, was just the right temperature to make me wanna stay in his embrace forever. I almost wish I was a normal human, then I could use the excuse that I'm cold to stay just a little longer. After a while I feel him relaxing his arms a little. No, not yet!_

_"Nessie?"_

_"Yes Jacob?"_

_"Why did you go out to hunt wearing nothing but your pajama?"_

_He sounded very amused and I could feel him chuckle under his breath._

_"I...eh, didn't think, just went..."_

_I suddenly became embarrassed, it was the "care bears" pajama Jasper had got me, probably to mock Emmet, and I felt so childish. And lucky I wasn't merely human after all, I'd have turned into an ice popsicle by now if it wasn't for the heat of his body. It really was freezing now. I snuggled a little closer to him, and the sensation of his skin against mine made me tremble._

_"Come on Nessie, let's get you home. It's getting really late."_

_He stood up and started walking, still cradling me in his arms._

_"Can't I sleep at your place tonight? Please, pretty please?"_

_"OK, it's probably for the best anyway, you're so cold you're shivering."_

_I leaned my head against his shoulder and it sent another tremble trough my body as his bare skin touched my lips. I didn't bother telling him that the icy air had nothing to do with how my body behaved._

_--  
_

**A N: **So, what do you think? Please review, pretty please!


	2. girl talk

**Authors Note:** All the characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them. Thanks "edwardyme4ever", "Heart of Diamond", "Twilighter-Emma" and "alissaolives4ever" for the reviews. Your feedback means a lot.

--

**Chapter 2**

**Nessie**

_I woke up, feeling warm and happy inside, and opened my eyes to see where Jacob was. Disappointed I noted that I was alone, and in my very own bedroom. Shoot! That dream had been so real! The only reason I knew it was a dream, and that Jacob hadn't just carried my sleeping body back here, was that, luckily, I wasn't wearing the "care bears" pajama after all. I got out of bed and took it from my drawer, starting to tear it to pieces. I will not take the chance of that part of the dream coming true._

"Renesmee? What on earth are you doing?"

_I look up to see my fathers disturbed expression._

"Eh, uhm..."_ I can't find the words, I try my hardest to think about everything but my dream, and can't come up with a reasonable explanation to why I'm starting my day by shredding clothes. I decide to show him just that second of embarrassment and feeling childish from my dream._

"Oh, right. I guess, but you really shouldn't do that, it'll hurt Jaspers feelings."

"I'll just tell him it was Emmet."_ I flashed him a wide smile._

"If you need some new, not so childish clothes, I can tell Alice you want to go shopping."

_I usually hate to shop but the sound of his mocking didn't quite do it's job._

"Actually dad, I might need that. I've grown out of my pants again, they're all about two inches short..."

"Did I hear the word shopping?"

_Alice's head came in to view. After a few seconds my mother was there to. I really felt like a child, sitting on the floor surrounded by pajama remnants with the three of them looking down at me._

"You know, it would be less messy to just put that on the pile of other clothes you've outgrown."

"Sorry mom."

--

_A few hours later, I was in the car with Alice, on our way to Seattle for some shopping._

"I was really wondering when you were going to realize that everything you owned was beginning to become very short."

"Everything? It's just the pants, so there's really no reason to re-invent my wardrobe."

"Excuse me for saying so, but we need some tops and skirts to. My brother is having a really had time seeing you walking around almost shoving your stomach and well, even I think you're too young for the length most of your skirts are in now. How much have you really grown?"

"I'm about 5'5 now, and Carlisle don't think I'll get much taller, an inch or two, since it's slowed down so much. So this should be the last time we have to shop because I've outgrown stuff."

"You say that like it's a good thing..."

_I couldn't help myself laughing at her disappointed expression. That was so Alice._

"Where you looking for something in particular, or was I very wrong this morning, thinking there was a reason in destroying your formerly favorite pajama?"

"Eh, yeah, that.."_ Now I felt really embarrassed again._

"Alice, if I tell you something private, like really, really private, could you try to keep it out of your head when my dad's around?"

"Nessie, you know how it works. I can try, but not give any guaranties it'll work. And he will know that I'm keeping something from him. That's the best I can do."

"I hope he'll be to busy to hear it if you slip. 'Cause I have to talk to someone about this."

"Why don't you talk to Jacob or Seth, they have easier keeping things from him than I do."

_Yeah right! Telling Jacob was definitely out of the picture, I felt my face go hot red at the thought, and telling Seth was just the same as telling Jacob, since when phased they all shared the same "pack-mind". But I couldn't really say that to Alice either._

"No, I can't talk to them... They're boys."

"Oh... OH! Well, I'll listen and then do my best to forget all about it before we come home."

"What do you do when you like someone who doesn't like you back?"_ It was literally painful to even put words to the emotional knot in my stomach, and much worse voicing them._

"Oh sweetie, I don't know what to tell you. Really, my first memory is loving Jasper and knowing that he loved me to. Are you really sure he doesn't? 'Coz I can't imagine anyone not liking you."

"He keeps away from me, and always look disturbed when we happened to be in the same room. I've caught him glaring at me when he didn't see."

_I could see from her expression that she searched all the boys in school in her mind, trying to see what I talked about. We went to the same high school, she as a senior, me as a freshman. It was wonderful, I've never gone to school before. This was only possible since I had finally all but stopped growing. But she wouldn't find him there. I sighed and she looked intently at me._

"Who is this mystery boy? I don't remember anyone behaving like that around you."

_I braced myself for what I was about to tell her, this wouldn't be taken well. I should have waited until we were on our way home, but then again it would have been on the top of her mind when we meet dad._

"Please, please don't trip."

"Is it that bad?"_ She started to look seriously worried, wondering how they had all missed that._

"Not like that, but, ah, this is so hard to say. Alice, do you think dad will kill Jacob if he finds out I'm in love with him?"

_I reached out an touched her chin, letting her know what my dream had been about and also exactly how I felt lying in his arms. Remembering that made me blush again._

--

**AN:** Please review, for this one I need it badly, it's so hard for me to get into the head of the vampires. I will not upload next chapter until I've got a minimum of 10 reviews, sorry.


	3. daddy reads minds

**Authors Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them and let them sparkle in the sun. Thanks for all the reviews!! Luv ya'll! I'm not totally happy with this chapter, I cannot seem to get inside Edwards head properly. Well, it's only for this chapter.

--

**Chapter 3**

**Edward**

_I watched as the car disappeared out of sight, wishing that there were nothing more to it than my sister taking her niece shopping. Well, for Alice it wasn't, but the way Nessie kept all her thoughts on a tight leash, I knew this was just an excuse to get out of the house and my hearing range. I took a deep sigh, the act instinctively made me focus better, and I turned to the forest. Bella and Jasper had decided to go out hunting, and I picked up their scent as I started walking. I was in no hurry to have this discussion. I found my wife, just finishing of her meal, a red fox, after about half an hour._

"Bella, we need to talk, and I would really appreciate if you could lift your shield so I could share your thoughts about what I am to tell you."

"Sure thing. What's it about, you can't be worried she's shopping to much, she's been avoiding this trip for months now."

_I felt her mind open to me, and saw that she was just happy that Nessie finally decided to get new clothes without us having to force her. Well, that was about to change._

"No, the shopping is good, I just don't like the reason for it..."

"What? You're the one who's been going on about her tops and skirts all being to short."

"Yes, but her decision today wasn't based on that, no matter what she said."

_I could hear the calculations in her head, trying to sum up the information and get to a result._

"A boy? Why haven't you said anything?"

"She had a dream last night, and I didn't like it, it was so loud I would have heard it even if I had been in the garage. But it wasn't very unlike dreams she's had in the past. What worries me is her reaction to it, as we saw this morning, and the fact that she is trying so hard not to think about the dream and the person in it."

_I could see my wife wrinkle her forehead as I spoke, and her thoughts were racing._

"What was it about? And why would she be ashamed of it?"

"It was about Jacob... Bella, I believe our baby girl has discovered boys, or really, a certain werewolf..."

_I felt her mind stop. And then start to work so fast no human would have survived._

"NO! It's too soon, she's only five for crying out loud!"

"Honey, she'll be six in just another week, and Carlisle said that she's almost fully grown by now, he believed her to be around 15-16 in real age."

"I don't care! She's too young!"

"Too young for what? Falling in love? Bella, she's not that much younger than you were when we first met."

"You must have seen this coming, why didn't you stop it?"

"Stop what? I can't make her not dream things, can I? And I actually hoped that she was dreaming of Jacob because he's been keeping himself away from her as much as he possibly can lately."

_I sensed how she started to calm down, and in the corner of my eye I saw Jaspers shadow. I'll have to thank him for this later._

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, why IS Jacob keeping away all of a sudden?"

"Well, he was the first one to discover that Nessie was turning in to a -_I winced at the word_- woman... He told me that he'd try to keep away because he couldn't help but to think inappropriate things and he didn't want me to have to hear that."

"So that's why he only comes around when you're out hunting? WHAT DID YOU SAY, INAPPROPRIATE?? JASPER, GET OF MY EMOTIONS, I'M GONNA KILL THAT..."

_Her thoughts snapped shut before me as her mind filled with rage. I wrapped my arms around her, now that she wasn't a newborn anymore I could easily hold on to her even when she fought with all her strength._

"Bella, he can't help it. Not more than he could help the imprinting itself, it's how it works. He feels awful about it. Do you really think I would have been able to not rip his head of, if all those thoughts didn't fill him with remorse?"

_Once again, she was soothed by Jasper, and this time she let it happen. _

"So he's really not going to act on those feelings?"

"Bella, I know how it was between the two of you, but he has grown up since that happened. He's just as afraid as you are that he will repeat that pattern. Also a reason for him avoiding us."

_I could see that "thinking wrinkle" in her forehead, and wondered why she hadn't lifted her shield again._

"What are you thinking? Let me hear."

"I'll tell you in due time."_ She actually had a smile on her face, and were mocking my curiosity._ "I'm going to try something, so please don't be worried if you all of a sudden can't hear the thoughts of someone in the house."

"Are you going to try and shield them? That's really a nice idea, but you'll get exhausted going around keeping it up all the time."

"I'm not so sure, I mean, it doesn't take any power to keep my own head shielded. That's why I wanna try. It would make a great gift for her birthday, don't you think?"

"You amaze me everyday, you do know that right? Your mind truly work in different paths than normal."

_Since both she and Jasper were done hunting, we started back towards the house. Just before we could see it Alice's thoughts broke in to my mind._

_WARNING! WARNING! I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY, I PROMISED, BUT WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM ON OUR HANDS!!_

_--_

**A N:** Please review. This one was really, really difficult. I'm so not a vamp-minded girl. Don't worry, Nessie will be back to tell her side again.


	4. surprising even Alice

**Authors Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them an let them sparkle in the sun. Another chapter I didn't like to write =) But it should be the last vamp-chapter so...

---

**Chapter 4**

**Alice**

_WARNING! WARNING! I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY, I PROMISED, BUT WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM ON OUR HANDS!!!_

_I kept repeating the words in my head, over and over again, hoping that Edward would leave the rest of my head alone until Nessie was out of hearing range. Oh, I really hate trying to keep things from him. And I can see Nessie being all edges, preparing her defenses. I really hope he keeps it in, it will break her heart if he starts on her now. I've never seen her so young and fragile before._

"Whoow..." _When you'd think things couldn't possibly get worse..._

"Oh my god. Alice, don't leave me alone with them, please."_ What I wouldn't give to be able to see her future now, ALL of the family is lined up outside the house. They know. As sure as vampires sparkle in the sun, they know!_

"I'm not going anywhere sweetie."

_As we get out of the car, Rosalie takes a step forward._

"Nessie, would you mind staying up here in the mansion until your birthday?"

"What?"_ Poor little thing, she looks completely confused. But I see what's going on at last. I'll play along. Esme lays her arm around Nessie, and start walking up the front stairs._

"We already broth all your stuff up here, except the clothes since we figured you would have more than enough after today."

_As soon as they're out of the way I turn to Edward._

"So, I get that we're redecorating her room for her birthday and that I'm trowing her a "sweet sixteen" party, but why?"

"Well, it has to do with what you can't tell me."_ I stopped dead in my track. How did he know, I had guarded that information very well._

"No worries, you've kept it safe. I've heard her dreams change the last weeks, and I can't say I enjoyed what she dreamed tonight, however it's nothing else than we expected. Admittedly it happened a little sooner than we thought."

"So you're not mad? I thought you'd be halfway to La Push, ready to dismember Jacob, as soon as you found out."

"Jacob saw this coming before any of us. He's been staying away from here because his feelings for her is not those of a bigger brother and friend anymore. I was ready to kill him when he told me, but he was really trying to do what was best, to do the right thing this time."

"What's really going on? Why is she really staying up here?"

"Because I do not want to hear what I heard tonight ever again. And to be honest, it was rather innocent. Bella's going to try and see if she can shield someone else without thinking about it, and until she learns, Nessie stays her sleeping hours far from me."

_Wow. I'm really impressed with my brother! He's really changed a lot since he met Bella. I feel my self relax, I didn't even know I was tense until now. _

"How big a party can I throw?"

-

**A N: **Short chapter this one, but necessary. Next one will be longer, and told by Nessie.


	5. what a day

**Authors Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them and let them sparkle in the sun. Nessie's back people! Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em comin....

--

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Nessie**_

What a day, first the dream. I get the shivers just thinking about it, hope it comes back tonight. Then the shopping, I can not believe some of the stuff Alice bought me, it's way to "adult". But like she said, I might feel different about it in just a few weeks. I wonder if Jacob would like the t-shirt with the howling wolf a cross the front? Alice didn't like it, but I did, it kind of looks like him. She got her way with my birthday dress though, the top is tight and has spaghetti straps, the skirt is bunchy but still light and best of all, we discovered that I have a cleavage. Daddy won't like that. At all. Well, I don't have to worry about that, since he won't see it until it's too late. Alice must have hid her thoughts good, he didn't suspect a thing. And I believe they're re-doing my room back home, since I'm living up here whit the others, it's been the same since I was born. My life is really, really wonderful. If only Jacob would be around that is. My dream last night made me realize exactly how much I miss him. I miss the scent he always spread around him, something like wood, grass, sweat, moist fur and fresh air. I miss his heartbeats, I really, really miss them. I remember how they always made me fall asleep as a child, they're my lullaby.

"Nessie, what are you doing up still? You should have been sleeping ages ago." Esme steps trough the door and smile as she comes up to my bed.

"I'm sorry nanna, but for me, this has been quite an extraordinary day, and I'm still all wound up."

"I can see that. But tomorrow is a school day, and you really need to get some sleep. Get you jammies on now." She sits down at the end of the bed, patting the duvet with her hand.

I go into the closet, I don't wanna change in front of her, and hear her soft chuckle as I close the door behind me. My new nightgown's more of a tank-top that goes down to my knees, and not a "care bear" in sight. It's deep red with small black hearts all over it. I go back into the bedroom and let Esme tuck me in tightly and kiss my forehead.

"Good night sweetheart, try to get some rest, sweet dreams."

"Night nanna. Tell the others thanks for letting me stay here."

"Don't mention it, we love to have you here." As she close the door behind her I listen to the sounds from the rest of the family. I can hear the TV on the bottom floor, Emmet's obviously watching some game again. In the room next to mine soft music is playing, that'd be Alice and Jasper. Since Carlisle is probably reading and Esme's painting they don't make much noise, and for Rosalies night activity, well, watching yourself in the mirror isn't very loud. I snuggle down in my pillow, waiting for sleep to find me.

_I feel myself being soothed by a wonderful sound, I just drift away into my dreams to the sound of Jacobs heart. I open my eyes and look into his velvet ones. I'm in his arms again, oh it feels so right. I lay down my head, with my lips against his neck, and a tremble of pure... joy?.. runs trough my body._

_"Don't worry Nessie, it's not far now, I'll have you out of the cold in just a few minutes."_

_With a wince I realize I'm dreaming again, it picked up where I left it this morning. It's not for real. Tears start to fall down my checks._

_"Nessie? What's wrong, please don't cry. I promise, you'll be warm soon, just a little, little longer. Hold on a second and I'll see if I can't make you a bit warmer right now." He stops and lean me completely against one shoulder, I feel him rummaging about with something, and then he places me back against his chest. Only this time his sweater is opened and he's wrapping it around my sides and pulling me really tight against his bare skin. My thoughts swoon. I don't care if this is a dream, I'm gonna enjoy every second of this wonderful moment as I'll probably never will get to in real life._

_"Feeling any better? I keep forgetting you're not as hot as I am."_

_"Nobody's hotter than you Jacob, nobody." O my god, I can't believe I said that. He's going to put me down or just turn around and bring me home. Deep sigh._

_"Well, I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I think Embry has higher body temperature than me." Relief. He didn't understand what I meant. I snuggle my head really close to his collarbone and take a few deep breaths trough my mouth, to really taste his smell. A silly idea run trough my mind and I bite him, ever so softly, just like I use to do when I was little._

_"Ih Nessie, watch it, that tickles, I might drop you. I guess that means you've heated up a bit." I hear the sunshine smile in his voice as he says this, and then his arms holds me a little looser. I decide that a little white lie won't hurt anyone._

_"No, I'm still freezing."_

_As his arms tightened again I felt my heart soar._

_"It's not my fault that you smell so good I had to taste." What's with me tonight? I'd never even dream of saying things like that... -giggle-... obviously I would._

_"Sure, sure. Just don't make me bleed, this is my last clean, un-thorn hoodie."_

_Feeling comfortable that whatever I did tonight, he wouldn't leave me, I eased my left arm down, laid it around his waist and hugged him fiercely. I couldn't name the emotion filling me, but it made my body feel like it was made out of marshmallows that was melting in his arms. I took another nibble of his soft skin, and then another and another. He tasted even better than he smelled. The last bite broke his skin, and I quickly kissed away the drop of blood emerging._

_"Nessie, stop doing that please." Jacob's voice sounded strained, hoarse in some way. I suddenly realized that his heart was beating like a drum and that he was breathing heavily._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry Jacob, I'm to heavy for you, please, put me down. I can walk from here."_

_"No, it's OK, just don't do that anymore."_

_I fought back the tears that tried to overflow my eyes, bit my lip hard and angled my face away from his tempting body. All of a sudden it dawned on me that my arms were bare against his waist, and my legs likewise against his stomach. Looking down I see myself in my new nightwear, and realized that Jacob's hands cradling me was, partially, on my naked skin. It made my whole body tingle._

_--_

**A N:** Please review, pretty please. I've come up with the last chapter, so now I know how it ends =) It will take you a while to get there though.


	6. poor Jasper

**Authors Note: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them and let them sparkle in the sun. Now Katie, I wouldn't want any of my readers to die, so I usually update once a day. I have a few chapters pre-written but after seeing reviews I usually edit them a little, making a point clearer or not at all, realizing just 'cos I think something is apparent, evidently it's not =) LOL

--

**Chapter 6**

_My thoughts wandered, but not very far, as he steadily carried me towards his house. I wished this moment would never end. I tried not to think to much about the images flashing before my eyes, about what I wish will happen when he takes me home. Home? Why would I think that, I've never considered Jacobs house my home before. Sure, I spent a lot of time at Billy's for a few years, but I've never really settled in the house Jacob inherited from his grandparents a year ago, turning twenty. _

_"It's not far now, we'll be there in five minutes. It would go faster if I walked straight trough La Push, but I don't think that would be such a great idea, considering how we look right now." That explains why he keeps in the woods, he don't wanna be seen with me. _

_I sigh and lay my head against his shoulder, feeling the ripples of electricity run all over my body as our skin meet. When I start shivering he pulls the sweater a little tighter around me and breaths down on me. As I watch his lips tremble with the air he blows out, I wonder what it would be like kissing them. If accidentally touching his neck with my lips and kissing a drop of blood felt so good, what wouldn't it be like, kissing him kissing me back. That thought occupies me until his house comes into view._

_"Alright, here we go, soon you'll be snug as a bug, rolled up in bed."_

_I felt utterly disappointed as he placed me on the bench by the door and started searching his pockets. He's searching became more and more agitated, and I couldn't help myself from giggling, he looked so hilarious._

_"Not funny Nessie! I can't find my keys. I must have dropped them somewhere on the way, perhaps when someone was tickling me?"_

_"You look funny though, that's all."_

_"I should have brought you directly home, now you'll have even more time to freeze to pieces."_

_As much as I longed to be in his embrace again, I couldn't make myself go in to his open outstretched arms. I could feel with every bone in my body that if I did, I would try and kiss him. And since he didn't like it when I kissed his wound earlier, he was bound to get angry with me if I tried._

_"I'm... I mean... I would..." I had a sudden idea, sparkling like mom in the sun, but didn't seem to be able to get the right words out. _

_I resigned, and reached out my hand and toughed his chin. I showed him hunting, how warm that always made me, and let him feel some of my hunger and desire. Then I quickly drew back my hand before he could see that those needs had nothing to do with feeding._

_"OK? So you think it would be a good idea to hunt on the way back? Well, works for me, and that should make you warmer to. Here, put this on." He took of his hoodie and wrapped it around me before walking around the corner of the house. _

_I felt silly, my night gown was just barely longer than his sweater. I pulled my legs against my chest so that they to would be inside. It smelled very much Jacob, and my head felt dizzy again. I just sat there, sniffing, when I heard a laugh-like bark. As I looked up, the russet wolf stood before me, with his sweatpants in the mouth. I realized what he meant, took them and pulled them on._

_"You know, if this is gonna work you really have to loose a few pounds, and feet, I'm drowning here. I can tie the waistband, but really, what am I supposed to do about the legs?"_

_Me feet were in the area where his knees usually was. He held the leather string in his mouth still, wiggling it towards me, eyes sparkling with laughter. As I grabbed it, I saw it had been divided in to two strings. Aha! I tied the hem of the pants around my knees and let the rest fall folded to my feet. _

_"Perfect length!" I said as I smiled widely at him. I stood up, shook my legs a little after being still and bundled up for so long. Then I gave him a quick look and took off into the forest as fast as I could. This was actually better than laying against his bare chest, that I had never experienced, since I was a baby, until tonight, and therefor never missed. Hunting however, was very lonely without him. He was the one who taught me how to hunt, the one who urged me to try new animals, who helped me find out that foxes were my favorites, who would play hide and seek with me when the hunt got boring since I didn't need as much blood as the rest of the family. To fly trough the trees by his side, the wind swooshing in my ears as soft whispers, it was true happiness. I caught the scent of a deer and slowed down so I wouldn't get to close. I circled the animals, marking my prey. I could see Jacob doing the same, checking that we hadn't marked the same animal. I took a deep breath and launched myself at the greatest buck in the pack, sinking my teeth into his neck..._

"AAAOW!!!"

_The howling scream startled me awake at once. I found myself huddled up in the middle of my bed, surrounded by flying feathers, watchful vampires and with Jasper's calf between my teeth. I could hear Emmet chuckle as he tried not to laugh._

"Looks like she's taking after her father, biting pillows and all."

_As I let go of Jasper, and hid my crimson face in my arms, I could hear Esme scold him._

_--_

**A N:** Poor Jasper, Emmet will never let that one go. How'd you like this dream? Should Nessie dream more, or less maybe? Tell me your opinion. I have the storyline done, but I'm not as inflexible as Bella's fridge magnets =)


	7. taunting Monday

**Authors note: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them to see them sparkle in the sun. Thanks for the reviews, your opinions were just what I needed. Love you all! Here comes some awake Nessie action.

--

**Chapter 7**

**Nessie**

_I feel miserable, poor Jasper. I'm so embarrassed that they all watched me sleep. It turned out that I had suddenly started crying violently, and Jasper had felt me being really unhappy, so they came to check on me. Since I seemed to calm down as they settled in my bed, they had rolled up around me, to comfort me. The swooshing wind I heard in my dreams were probably their whispers as Jasper told them I seemed happy again. And just as they started to get out of the bed, I had started rocking and snapped at one of the pillows only to seconds later dig my teeth deep down in Jasper's leg. That made Emmet's day, he's happy as a puppy. I must admit, it felt strange to wake up surrounded by my family, but I appreciate the gesture. I just hope the day will continue better than it started, but one never knows, after all, it's Monday..._

"Mornin' Snappy!"_ Alice dances into my room._

"I hope you're going to change clothes before school, not that this pajama isn't adorable but..."

_I glare at her and walk into the closet, and just to spite her I pull on the t-shirt with the howling wolf and a pair of my old jeans, which I saved by undoing the hem so now it fringes around my feet. I feel acceptably comfortable, and that was better than I hoped for._

"You just had to get your mothers fashion sense, didn't you?"

_Alice makes a face at my attire and then pull me into a to tight embrace. It's gonna leave bruises. Her body, just like the rest of the family's, is harder than stone. I'm not that much softer, but enough to get sore when they forget themselves._

"You know I love you, even though you left bite marks on Jazz's only unscared limb, right?"

-

W_ell, I was wrong, this day obviously could get worse. It's "kindergarten day." All the small kids are visiting high school, and they make so much noise. They come and go as we have classes, so there's not so much expected of us, other than being nice to the little pests. That's my luck, really, I can't seem to take notes anyway. All I try to write somehow ends up Jacob Black. In the end I give up and start drawing him from my memory, side by side with the russet wolf. After three full spreads of his face, body, name, hearts and all those combined in endless variations, it's lunchtime. I take a deep breath before having to cross the yard to the lunchroom, it takes forever as all the little kids are playing, screaming, running and fighting all over the place. As I settle at my usual table the others look curiously at me._

"I don't like kids, they're so loud"

"Tell me about it..."_ The blond girl next to me, I can never remember her name but dad said she reminded him of a Jessica so in my head I call her Jess, rolls her eyes_

"I have two younger brothers, and it's never quiet."

_I can hear something being chanted from outside, but can't quite make it out. It sounds like all the kids scream the same thing, over and over._

"What are they doing?"

"What? Oh, that's just the kissing rhyme."

"The what? I've never heard of that, what's it for?"

"It's just a game with words really. Let's say we do it for you..."

_Her smile was all so sweet, but I could feel that something was off, she was up to no good._

"I'll start it up, and the rest of you can join in the second time around. OK?"

_Jess looked intently at the rest of the table. Some smirked but most just looked uncomfortable. Then she took a deep breath and started:_

"Vanessa and Jacob, sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in a golden carriage."

_I have never been so red in my entire life, too late I realized that she had sat beside me all morning, seeing my scraping, heart filled Jacob pictures. Why, why, why did I write the name, over and over for anyone to see? The second time she got not only the rest of the table, but half the cafeteria to chant along._

"Vanessa and Jacob, sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in a golden carriage... Vanessa and Jacob sitting I a tree..."

_Oh, please let me die. I can't take this, it doesn't matter that it's not my real name, it still means me. I have to get out of here. My eyes filled with tears, burning like acid, and I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding, just to stop the sobs ready to escape with every shaking breath I took. Then I feel a cool hand on my shoulder, Alice._

"Oh, nice one!"_ Her sparkling smile dazzle all those in it's range._

"But personally I prefer this one: Alice and Jasper, sitting in a tree, M-A-K-I-N-G OUT!"

"Or maybe I like this better: Rosie and Emmet, sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be, starts with s, ends with x, oh my god it must be..."

"**ALICE CULLEN!** I will not tolerate such profanities anywhere in my school."_ Oops, the principal was right behind her, and he doesn't look happy..._

"It's detention for you young lady, that might teach you some manners. My office, end of the day!"

_Under her voice I hear Alice mutter_

"Fifty years of school, perfect record, straight A's, all ruined... What am I gonna tell Carlisle?"

--

**A N: **It's really Nessie's lucky day, don't you think?


	8. arranging a danceclass

**Authors Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them and let them sparkle in the sun. Thanks for the reviews, they literately mean the world to me when I have to write "vamp-chapt's". Alice again, now this should really be the last vamp-chapter until the very end, so enjoy...

--

**Chapter 8**

**Alice**

_Wow. Detention. I'm bored beyond belief, and I'm supposed to sit here until I show enough remorse? Like that would ever happen, I'm glad all those kids got something else then Nessie to taunt, seeing her so close to tears all but broke my heart. And well, since Jasper and I are married since long, that rhyme doesn't bother me the slightest. Emmet is really having his lucky day today, first Jasper being bitten and now me, in detention._

_There's a soft knock on the door, and the principals secretary sticks her head in._

"You have a visitor."

_He stands up and leaves the room after giving me a foul glare, his secretary slides in and stand guard over me. I can see now that I'll be out of here in less than five minutes, but not exactly how. Probably because Nessie's around somewhere. The principal re-enter the room, and still glaring at me he says:_

"Your father is here to get you. I hope you have evaluated your actions and now that you've seen the consequences, I hope you'll behave better from now on."

"Yes, I will. I'm so sorry I caused any trouble, it won't happen again."_ I exit the office to see Carlisle waiting for me, with a deeply concerning frown on his face. But his eyes are filled with laughter as he speak._

"I'm revoking your car privileges, from now on Jasper will drive you to school and back. No exceptions, and if I doubt that you'll behave, we can transfer him here to..."

_I can hear the principals approving chuckle behind my back, if he only knew..._

_Once outside I only see Carlisle's car in the parking lot._

"Where's my car?"

"I decided it was time for Nessie to learn how to drive, don't worry, Jasper's with her."

"Why now?"

"She was so upset about everybody getting problems because of her, and I want to know what actually happened. Did you really chant about sex in the lunchroom?"_ His eyes sparkled with laughter, and I could see the fun side of it. He still chuckled as we got into the car._

"Please, please don't tell Emmet, he'll have enough to taunt us for the coming decade already."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because they were doing the innocent version of the kissing taunt about Nessie and Jacob. She practically feel apart, I had to do something quick. It was the only thing I could think of that would give them something else than a crying Nessie to talk about. But to the more important details, have you heard from Tanya's family? And Zafrina? And how about Nahuel? Please, please tell me they're coming!"

--

_I'm all but done with the arrangements for the party on Friday. Just one thing left, and it doesn't hurt that it will make Emmet's life a bit harder the coming week. I grinned at myself, feeling very malicious. Rosalie hadn't been to happy when I brought the subject up, but agreed that she had lost that bet fair and square. When will that girl ever learn not to bet against me? I pick up the phone and dial the number written on a pink post-it. He answers after three signals._

"Jacob."

"Hi. It's Alice."

"Eh? Hi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just checking what your plans for Friday are."

"Nothing really, I was thinking of coming up to the house, since it's Nessie's birthday and all."

"Correct answer! One thing though, you have to meet Rosalie here tomorrow after we've left for school."

"Why?"

"Because I'm throwing Nessie a "sweet sixteen" party, and there will be dancing and you don't know how to dance."

"What? Why would Rosalie wanna teach me how to dance?"

"I didn't say she wanted to, but she bet against me on whether Nessie would be a boy or a girl. I won. She'd have to teach you how to dance so you could dance with Nessie at her first prom, now this ain't a prom, but it is her first dance, and she would be very unhappy if you didn't dance with her."

"I'm not even invited yet, or is this the invitation?"

"No, I believe Nessie's going to call around tonight or tomorrow. Don't tell her I called, please."

"No problem, I don't think I want anyone to know I'm going to spend a day with Blondie, holding her in my arms and all."

--

_So, everything laid out. I stand up and walk into my closet, looking for something to wear. I can't find one acceptable thing, I need to go shopping again. I hear Jasper come up behind me, thinking nothing of it even when he sweeps me into his arms and nibble my ear. Then he lifts me up and caries me away. Where did this come from? I can't see, which means he makes it up as he goes. He jumps out our window and jogs into the woods. When he takes a leap up a tree I see his plan and start to laugh so hard I nearly fall out of his arms._

"I'll be Emmet if you'll be Rosie... "

--

**A N: **The Alice chapters both turned out short... hmm, I'm no good at vamping... Tell me what you think! In the next chapter you will find out exactly what made Jacob keep away from Nessie.


	9. night at the beach

**Authors Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just exercise them and let them sparkle in the sun. It's great fun to see so many add this story to their favorites, iy makes my heart soar like Nessie's as she's tasting Jacob ;) Love y'all, please R&R.

--

**Chapter 9**

**Jacob**

Needless to say, my dancing class wasn't exactly a success... I did my best though, kept all my best Blondie-jokes to myself. I have to go back again tomorrow and practice some more, Alice knew what she did, saying Nessie would be unhappy if I don't dance with her. I can't risk that, even if I would prefer not to be so close to her right now. She's so young, and my thoughts are so wrong, but whenever she's near all I can think about is holding her in my arms, kissing her, on the lips, jawline, neck, ears, everywhere really. But I can't do that, I did it to Bella once, forced myself upon her, and I've felt guilty for it ever since.

"_Come on man, stop that. I don't think your sister would be very pleased if I started hunting after Nessie to..."_

I'm on patrol with Paul, but I thought I had been out of hearing range.

"_No worries, we all remember how consuming it was in the beginning."_

"_Beginning? It's been six years since I imprinted, should be able to control it by now, don't you think?"_

"_She wasn't a woman then Jacob, but she's becoming one fast."_

He grinned widely at me as we walked slowly towards the rendezvous point were we would meet Quil and Embry, who had the night shift.

"_What's with the long nose Jake?" _Embry was first to see us.

"_Ugh. I hope it won't be like that for me when Claire grows up, disturbing to think you've been fretting for months now, at Nessie's growth rate. I don't think I could stand years of this..."_

Of course he will, just the same way that I can't keep away from Nessie.

"_At least you don't have to worry about her father hearing your thoughts and decide to kill you in your sleep..."_

"_True, you got the bad end of the deal there. Well, off to sleep you two, we have a round to run."_

I saw them stretch out as they started running in opposite directions, obviously trying to beat each other to the halfway point on the other side of La Push.

--

_I had barely closed the door behind me when the phone rang, I hurried to answer, since Nessie didn't call yesterday it might be her now._

"Jacob."

"Hi. It's me."

"Hi Nessie. What's up?" _My heart was beating so hard I was sure she could hear it on her side of the line. I hadn't even realizes how much I had missed her voice._

"Well, you know it's my birthday on Friday?"

"How could I ever forget, you always have the grandest parties." _I couldn't help myself from laughing when I heard her snarl._

"I don't have them, Alice does..."

"So, will Alice have a party this year to?"

"Mmm... Will you come? Please Jacob, if you're on patrol I can call the others and arrange so you can have the night off. I need you to protect me from Alice."

"Ah, yeah, she's such a frightening monster... Of course I'll be there Nessie, I wanna see your happy face as you open all your gifts." _OK, now I was teasing her._

"Eh... I think I'll just forget to open them or something."

"So you don't want mine either? Fine, I'll leave it at home and save it for someone else."

"What are you giving me? Tell me!"

"You'll find out soon enough..."

"Please Jacob, pretty please, give me just a little clue..." _I could see the puppy-eyes she made while she pleaded. Once more I laughed happily._

"It's something you can wear..."

"Why is everybody buying me clothes all the time?"

_I didn't know what to say, so I just listened to her breathe on the other side._

"Well, I kind of have to call some more people, and it's getting late. Remember that you promised to come! Bye Jacob" _She didn't sound like she really wanted to hang up, and my heart soared._

"Bye Nessie, sweet dreams"

_I could hear her gasping for air before the phone went dead. Probably Emmet sneaking up on her, placing a cold hand on her arm. He was mighty satisfied when he saw the reactions that had on her this summer after I had carried ice blocks and touched her accidentally._

_I couldn't stay indoors any longer, to ecstatic from speaking to her. I picked up the necklaces I was carving for her and went down to First Beach. I settled myself on the driftwood bench and started shaping the one I still wasn't sure if I would give her. It was a simple wooden heart, but in the back a wolfs head profiled, I hoped it looked somewhat like me. The other one was done already, it was just a rounded, bold heart made out of rosewood. I didn't know if she'll like them, but I wanted to show her that she held my heart forever. _

_I thought about the beginning of this summer, the last time I was alone with her. She wanted to see Renee, but it really wasn't a good idea for Bella to go down there, since her mom was very perceptive and, unlike Charlie, wouldn't be satisfied with "need to know basis". So in the end Edward, Nessie and I took the plane to Phoenix. I was along because either me nor her father wanted Nessie walking around in the sun without protection, the official version was that she wanted to bring a friend. We had a blast, and she loved Renee. Then came THAT day, the one who ruined it all..._

_It was the hottest day so far in our stay, and Nessie wanted to go down to the beach, she had realized she could actually get a "tan", her skin being more natural color than pearly white after five days in the sun. No one of the others wanted to leave the air conditioned haven of the house, well Edward might have wanted, but he would have sparkled more than ever under the bright sun, so we walked alone to the sea. She laid out her towel and spread out on it, looking at me with a big grin._

"You cold?"

"Yes, extremely. Right now I wouldn't mind you being as cold as the others, a little chill would be nice." _She laughed at me, shaking her head._

"No you don't, 'cos then I'd probably smell as bad as them to, right?"

"I would hold my nose"_ I enjoyed this friendly bickering, it was our way._

"Oh, just go swim or something."

"I will. Call if you need me. And Nessie, don't go anywhere without telling me, OK?"

"OK, I won't." _She rolled her eyes at me with an expression saying she found me more protective than her father._

_The water was nice and cool, I guess this was the negative side of being burning hot, it didn't do you much good when it was hot all around you. In Forks it usually came in very handy. After a while I decided to go back to Nessie, not liking to leave her for to long. As I approached her with the sun in my back, I saw the sun playing on her body. How curious, I didn't realize earlier that her bikini was that small, she really shouldn't put off buying new clothes until she couldn't squeeze into them anymore. I caught myself starring at her chest, a roundness that I never noticed before had started to hug her slender figure. I wondered what it would be like to caress the soft skin on her belly, just trailing along her ribs... She opened her eyes and looked up at me._

"Hi Jacob. How was the water?"_ I came to immediately, looking into her innocent, childlike eyes. It wasn't her fault her body grew faster than her mind._

"Come check for yourself."

"No, I don't think so..."

_I leaned down and picked her up, and threw her hastily over my shoulder when I realized what reaction it had on my body having her in my arms. I ran out into the water as fast as I could without freaking out the humans on the beach. When I was waist deep I threw her in._

"Iiih... JACOB BLACK! That wasn't funny!"

_She looked like a drowned kitten, hair everywhere, and very offended. Well, I'd rather have her offended than disgusted._

_--_

**A N:** This got long, and I haven't even got halfway trough the chapter (in my storyline) so next one will also be Jacob. I'm gonna have him dream a bit, so if there's anything in particular you'd want tucked in there, let me know, if I use it, you'll get cred!


	10. dreaming on the beach

**Authors Note: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them. Twilighter-Emma: Thanks for the suggestion, it had crossed my mind already, but then I came across something juicier =D Hope you'll enjoy this, and the next chapter, since this one, too, got so long I had to cut it in half...

--

**Chapter 10**

**Jacob**

_I could hear myself sob as I thought about the reaction I would have got if she had noticed what picking her up had done to me. All I can say is that I'm lucky my swim shorts were really baggy..._

_I hated myself the rest of our stay, and so did Edward, he saw in my head what had happened and all but ripped me to pieces. Wasn't a very fun flight home either, Nessie got cold on the plane, and rolled herself up in my lap. There I sat, with her in my arms and her father glaring at me from the side, trying to think of everything but her, and her body and how it felt to touch it and... It turned out that Edward was a great help, he saw my thoughts go in bad directions and snarled at me before I could make a fool of myself even more. I really thought I had learned to control my body better. But maybe that wasn't so hard to do before, when there was no one who held my interest. I mean, I've kissed a few girls over the years, not for any other reason then to learn how to do it right._

_I snapped out of my thoughts as the thunder rolled in, and the rain started to really come down, it only drizzled before. I placed the thumbed hearts back in my pocket and stood up, not sure where to go, I didn't want to go home, but sleeping out in the rain wasn't my opinion of a good nights sleep either. I headed towards the diving cliffs and the cave at the bottom of it, at least I would be out of the rain there. I rolled myself up in the back of it and knew I would be fast asleep, just like the rest of the pack I could fall asleep just by deciding to._

_--_

_I woke suddenly, startled by some strange noise outside my window, it sounded like a branch rubbing against it, only there were no trees close to my second floor bedroom. I got out of bed and looked out. In the poring rain sat Nessie, shivering, on the roof, looking miserable. I threw the window open, pulled her inside and slammed it shut so hard that for a second I was afraid it would break, but it held together._

"_Nessie! What on earth are you doing out in this weather?"_

"_I wanted to see you, and you never come up to the house anymore!" She glared at me as she said it, I felt my heart crumble, like it always did when something I'd done made her unhappy._

"_I'm sorry sweetie, I really am. It's just been a lot going on this summer, Sam and Emily becoming parents and all."_

"_Sure, sure." I flinched as I heard her use those words of mine._

"_Please forgive me! I'll do anything, whatever you want!"_

_I shouldn't promise her that, there were things I really, really should keep far away from doing, like holding her in my arms and such. Especially now, when her wet clothes clung to her body like a second skin, she had filled out way beyond her promises in the beginning of the summer and now walked around in the body of a fully grown woman. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes away from her chest, which wasn't the easiest, because it was very obvious that she was cold... _

"_Could I borrow your shover, I'm freezing?"_

"_No problem, come on."_

_Since my upper floor really wasn't more then a loft, it consisted of my bedroom and was just an extra room built on top of the rest of the house, I followed her downstairs. As she was in the shower I went to get her a towel and some clothes. She had a storage at my place of her favorite things that Alice would have thrown out if she found them, but I guessed they would all be way to small, she hadn't been here since that catastrophic trip to Phoenix. I found a pair of shorts I had gave her last fall, that really wouldn't be appropriate on her, but they would do to sleep in, and discarded all the shirts, to short and too tight, it was bad enough she was sleeping here, I didn't need to test my faith. As I walked up to my bedroom again I wondered why I took for granted she wanted to sleep here, maybe she just wanted to hunt and got caught in the rain. I chose a t-shirt I had meant to give away since it was to slim for me, it would still be huge on Nessie and should cover her down to her knees at least. Satisfied I walked downstairs holding my finds. I reached the bathroom, realizing there was no showering noises anymore, I knocked on the door._

"_Nessie? I've got a towel and some dry clothes for you, I'll leave them here outside the door and let you..."_

_I placed the pile by the door, and as I turned around, there she stood, wearing my hand towel around her slender figure. It didn't even nearly cover enough, I could almost see her breasts and, well as for length goes, I didn't dare to look. I turned around immediately, trying to control my breath and my rushing thoughts. She was all but naked in my hallway, the thought made all my blood rush to certain parts of my body and I was disgusted with myself. I started to scold myself since no one else was there to do so. SHE'S ONLY A CHILD! AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL, BEHAVE YOURSELF, YOU PERVERT! WHAT WOULD YOU MOTHER SAY IF SHE SAW YOU NOW? I could hear Nessie pick up the clothes, letting the minimal towel fall to the floor, it sent another wave of heat throughout my system. As she entered the bathroom I dodged around and quickly went to the kitchen, deciding to distract myself by making food, I was hungry anyway._

"_I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to, but you didn't hear me when I called so I went looking. I hung up the towels to dry." Nessie entered my kitchen and I realized that no matter how baggy and long the t-shirt was it couldn't hide her curves. She looked gorgeous. Think about the food you fool, think about the food..._

"_You hungry?" I pointed at the frying pan full off eggs and bacon._

"_Not really, I hunted on the way here." _

_So she hadn't come to hunt, she came here just to see me. My heart was swelling, getting to big for my chest._

"_Well, OK, why did you come all the way here in the rain?"_

"_I didn't like being alone in the house, there's a thunderstorm going on if you haven't noticed, that means they're all out playing ball, and they say I can't come because it's a school night."_

"_So you decided it was better to run here, in the icy rain, than to sleep as you were told?"_

"_Yepp. Figured I could sleep with you, and you could drive me to school on your way to work."_

_As I took the pan and a fork to the table, not bothering to get a plate when it was just me, she eased herself up on the counter by the stove and sat there dangling her feet and looked at me as I ate. I tried to concentrate on my food, but my eyes kept wandering to her thigh where the shirt had pulled up, as she wiggled her feet it just crept higher and higher. I turned my eyes sternly to the pan, my face flushed beyond belief, stuffing food into my mouth as fast as I could. How on earth would I get out of this? She'd always slept in my arms, and when she got to big, in my bed next to me. How would she react when I said I'd sleep on the couch? When I was done with the food she jumped of the counter and snatched the pan from me._

"_I'll dish this! You go wash your teeth so we can go to bed, I'm getting sleepy"_

_She yawned as she chased me out of my own kitchen. I did what she said and when I heard her go up the stairs I went to the cupboard and pulled out the extra pillow and sheets I kept there for when the pack boys stayed over. Passing the bathroom I saw her shorts still on the floor behind the door, and felt a jolt in my lover regions, good thing she wouldn't sleep in the same bed as me. After making the sofa I went up to say goodnight to her. She was laying on "her" side of my bed, shivering ever so slightly. I went to the wardrobe and pulled out a duvet that I bought just after the Phoenix trip, just in case she'd come, and wrapped it over her._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Covering you up so you don't freeze, you're shivering you know."_

"_But that's only because you're not here yet, this will be to warm."_

_She shoved it to the floor together with the sheet she was wearing before. I saw more of her naked leg than was good for me._

"_I'm sleeping downstairs on the couch Nessie, you'll need it."_

_I picked up the cover and sheet, placing them over her again and began tucking her feet in, and worked my way up, trying not to think about her body as I did so. As I came to her shoulders I heard soft sobs and looked at her, tears streaming from her eyes._

"_You... you... you do.. don't wanna stay with me? What did I do? Have I done anything wrong? Why can't I sleep with you? Is it the same reason you never come see me? Don't you love me anymore?"_

_I felt my throat tighten, I couldn't take to see her so unhappy. Without thinking I pulled her up in my arms, holding her close._

"_Nessie, of course I love you, but your getting so big it's not appropriate to share beds anymore."_

"_Please Jacob, just for tonight, I promise, I won't ask you ever again. Please, pretty please..."_

_Aw, those puppy-eyes, I had never been able to resist them. OK, this one time I could do it, I would think about Blondie all night, all would work out. I hope._

"_Fine, I'll sleep here with you."_

"_Thanks Jacob."_

_She eased her arms around my body and hugged me, and even though she didn't reach all the way around me I felt trapped. I placed her back down and walked around to my side of the bed. I laid down on my back and placed my hands on the cover, trying not to think about the half-naked beauty lying next to me, only inches from my left side._

"_Jacob?"_

"_Yes Nessie?"_

"_Won't I get a goodnight kiss? Or is that to inappropriate these days too?"_

"_Yes, it is."_

"_But if I get to sleep with you this last time, then I really should get a last night-night kiss too..."_

_Oh lord, this girl! She'd be the death of me, I really, really hope Edward never finds out what passed through my head as I reached over to kiss her on the forehead._

"_Jacob?"_

"_Yes Nessie?"_

_I stopped right before my lips touched her skin._

"_Look at me."_

_I tilted my head so that I looked her in the eyes._

"_What now?"_

_Her eyes were glittering with joy, then she lifted her head and kissed me on the lips..._

_-- _

**A N:** OK, I know it's cruel to leave you hanging, but it's only for a day, so use your imagination for now =P As I said earlier, the chapter before, this one, and the next one was supposed to be one and same, but there was so much to tell. I promise, they don't cool down... Please review, I've gotten addicted to them by now =)


	11. seduction of a werewolf

**Authors Note:** all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them and let them make out a lot =D Here's the rest of the... eh... well... seduction? Enjoy! And don't even try to pretend you haven't been fantasizing all day, I heard the desperation in the reviews ;D **WARNING!!!** **Ones panties might twist =P**

--

**Chapter 11**

**Jacob**

_My heart stopped for a second and then started to race so fast I never felt it before. Her lips were so soft, so... sweet? It felt so right, so wonderful. She moved her lips, little by little, biting me softly and tracing my lips with her tongue. Her breath was warm against mine and I couldn't help myself, I laid my arms around her, pulling her ever so softly with me as I rolled over to my back. Her arms came alive, stroking my sides and her expression said she could not believe she was allowed to do this, when she'd had to fight so hard for the small things. I broke the kiss, turning my head away from her. I could hear her breath, unsteady and strained like she just run all the way around la Push and back, I believe I sounded the same._

"_Nessie... We really, really shouldn't."_

"_Why not? I want to, I want you!"_

"_You're to young, if you want someone to kiss there's a lot of boys in your school that will be more then willing to help you."_

_I cringed at the thought of her kissing someone else, but at least it would be better, healthier for her, to explore the new world she just stepped into with someone not so experienced and full of desire as myself._

"_If I wanted to kiss any of them I would."_

_She drew her fingers through my hair, tugging a little at the end._

"_Please Nessie, don't. I'll go sleep downstairs, this was a really bad idea."_

"_You can't go Jacob, you promised."_

_I winced at those words, it was true, I could not break a promise to her. Damn imprinting! Not that she knew, to her it was just a saying._

"_Right, scootch over to your side of the bed and go to sleep now."_

"_No. I'm cold. I'll stay here."_

_She laid her head on my chest as she said it, and I took a deep sigh._

"_Nessie... We both know you're not cold."_

"_But I will be if I'm over there."_

_Dammit! She had a answer for everything. I felt her hands move, one tracing my right arm as she pulled them back from my head. She left the other on my shoulder, and placed her head on top of it. As she came below my elbow I bent my arm and caught her hand in mine, holding it soft but firmly. She turned her head and whispered as she nibbled my ear:_

"_I wasn't done..."_

_I firmed my grip on her hand as wave after wave of heat scored my body, rolling through it like tidal waves._

"_If I get to decide..."_

_My voice was coarse with emotion, and I tried to clear my throat so I could speak properly._

"_You're not in charge tonight Jacob. This is my last night in your bed, you said so, and you said I could have whatever I wanted earlier."_

_Words not suitable for any ears crossed my mind, I knew that was a stupid thing to promise her, and still I 'd done it. How would I wiggle myself out of this one? _

"_You got the shower you wanted."_

_My voice still wasn't steady, but at least it held throughout the sentence this time._

"_You never said I was limited to just one wish..."_

_She nibbled my ear again and my head went blank. I couldn't even object, I wanted her so badly. When she eased her hand free of mine and started tracing the muscles on my stomach I came to enough to try and catch it, she pulled it back quickly, but I was determined that none of her hands were safe to have loose. I gripped it and she laid it on her own body. OK, safe enough for now._

"_Please Nessie, you're making this really hard for me."_

_A light flickered in her already sparkling eyes, and she tried to move her hand._

"_I sure hope so..."_

_And I realized that my hand was on her naked hip, remembering the shorts on my bathroom floor._

"_Renesmee Cullen, what the leeches are you trying to pull?"_

"_Honestly Jacob? I'm trying to do this!"_

_She shuck loose from my grip with surprising strength and laid herself over my chest, kissing me so fiercely that I couldn't even think about stopping her. Her hand came up to my chin and all of a sudden I was filled with the emotions she felt kissing me. It was very weird, but I knew I couldn't break the kiss anymore, this, kissing me, was all she wanted in the world right now. I took her hand, not sure I could take more, and just held it in mine as I kissed her back, tracing her lips with mine this time and feeling the electricity shake my body as my tongue touched hers. I allowed my free hand to slide down to the small of her back, tugging her a little closer to me and felt my whole existence crumble when I came across the edge of the shirt, feeling her skin. I released my other hand from hers and resolutely gripped the hem of the shirt with both hands and pulled it as far down as it went, careful not to touch her skin as I did it. Then I placed my hands around her waist again, holding her securely to the side of my body. I could feel her caressing my muscles, tracing the washboard that I actually had trained a little extra this summer. It felt good, well, better than good, it felt marvelous. Her lips started to wander towards my ear again, so I used mine to taste the rest of her face and ended up with my head buried in the nape of her neck, just above the collar bone. I had longed for this all summer long, and it felt amazing to finally kiss her and holding her._

--

"YOU DOG!!! Where is she?"

_I stirred to life, being cold and wet, to the screams and snarls from a way to relevant voice._

"Where the hell is she?"

_I looked in to Edwards furious face, realizing I'm in the beach cave, without Nessie._

"Eh... Eum.. What's going on?"

_I felt confused, I could see why he was mad, he must have heard my dreams from miles away, I was close enough to their hunting ground for that, but anyone could see Nessie wasn't here. He must have thought that Nessie was here with me, my dream was so vivid._

"We were off playing ball, and when we came home an hour ago Nessie was gone. We been searching the woods ever since. Then I heard your thoughts, and realized where she was."

"Well, and I mean this truthfully, fortunately she isn't here, what you heard was only my dreams, and do you now understand why I can't come close to her?"

"She's not here? But I can hear her, thinking of you as well, she's bound to be really close."

_At that second there was a frightening scream coming from outside, and then a big splash._

_--  
_

**A N:** Good luck sleeping tonight girls **=P ** anyone gonna dream about sedusing werewolves? What did you think of Jacob's dream? A little less innocent than Nessies, or yeah, A LOT less then... I'm counting down this story now, only a few chapters left (don't worry, I'll probably have to split them too...) until the end... There will probably be a sequel though, so don't despair. Please review! It keeps me awake at night, guarding my mailbox for them =)


	12. waking up

**Authors Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them and throw them in the water =) I'm sorry about last chap, it really wasn't meant to be a cliffy, it just got so long. The first part of this chap was originally there, but it became too much. Alissaolives4ever: I hope you have calmed down by now so that you don't worry your poor mother unnecessarily =) **Thanks for ALL the reviews**, they made my workday (read them as I got to work) and **made a day that would have been horrible** (and I mean it) absolutely **filled with pink fluffy clouds**. Now I'll let you cool for a while, don't worry, there will be more Nessie & Jacob making out, but if it's dream or reality I won't tell... Enjoy:

--

**Chapter 12**

**Nessie**

I_ woke with a jolt when the thunder rolled heavily over the house, I could hear immediately that I was the only one in it. They had, once again gone to play baseball without me, claiming that I needed to sleep. Why hadn't they told me they would go though? They always knew in advance, since Alice was more accurate than the weatherman, and usually one of them stayed home in case I woke up while they were gone. My stomach crumbled, and I could feel the thirst burning in my throat. Of course, this was the dream again. Well, I might as well go out hunting then and spend the night with Jacob. A smile spread across my face at the thought, and my whole body felt as if it was filled with butterflies. I checked my pajamas, it was the new one and headed for the window. Once out in the forest I immediately came across a fox-trail, so I figured, what the heck, hope Jasper ain't in my bed right now, and set of after it. I managed to consume my prey without a bloodstain outside my mouth, that's a first, but then again this is a dream after all. I started to wonder when Jacob would show up, and realized he might be waiting for me by the cliffs. I startled myself a few times on the way, being so eager to get there that I went in the wrong direction several times, having to retrace my steps. I even fell down a mud-hole, I didn't hurt myself, just got covered in smelly filth._

_When I came to the cliffs it was raining heavily, but I didn't bother with it, I just settled myself furthest out on the edge, waiting for him. It was so dark and gray from the rain that the abyss didn't bother me, I couldn't even see it properly. My thoughts strayed, rethinking my dreams, I started to realize why I had been so embarrassed the other day by Jess's taunting, I not only wanted Jacob to hold me and love me, I wanted a family with him, I want to be the mother of his children. Weird thought... I've always detested kids, they're so inferior to me... Not that I know if I can, Nahuel's sisters are sterile, but then again, they have other things that's different than me to, like they sparkle in the sun, while I just mildly glow, and they don't have human eyes either._

_I look out at the sea, once again wondering what ever made my mom jump of it, she said it was quite a thrill, falling through the air, but got really scary in the end, just before she hit the water. I begin to wonder if Jacob's ever gonna show, I've waited forever it seems like. Ah... Jacob... I loose myself in dreams again. Then I make a snap decision, stand up and back away from the edge. I'd never dare try this for real, and Jacob always laughs at my squeals when we're close to the 60 feet drop, but if I make it in the dream maybe I could be a bit braver when awake. I start to run and jump off as hard as I can when the rock ends. This truly is freedom, just flying. Then my heart drops way below my feet as I begin to fall, and I'm all of a sudden perfectly clear about the fact that this isn't a dream at all, I'm awake! And I scream, I scream for all my life is worth as I crash into the raging waters storming around the cliffs and rocks..._

**Jacob**

_Edward jolted around, racing out of the cave, it didn't take me more then a second to realize who had screamed, and why. I'd heard it before, 7 years ago, when her mother did the same thing. I tore off my sweater and ran straight out into the raging sea after him. He was faster in the water than me, not having to breath and all, but I knew how the currents went, having swam here since I was big enough to reach the waterline. I spotted her almost instantly, slamming against a rock, without any visible resistance in her. As I reached her , I wrapped my arms tightly around her, relieved to hear her heart still beating, and started to paddle my way back with my feet. Then I felt a hand grab my shoulders, pulling me in turn. With both Edward and me swimming together it didn't even take us a minute to get to the shore, and have her out of the water. As he rolled her to get the water out of her lungs I raced to the cave after my hoodie and came back just in time to wrap her up before he started breathing for her. I started to rub her feet and legs with my hands, trying to get her circulation started and then, the sweetest sound I've ever heard, she grasped for air so forcefully her whole body convulsed. I stood up, and sent a thought towards Edward before I turned around and walked home. As I took a shover I scolded myself, how could I have such perverted dreams about her, when she was so unhappy she almost killed herself? I felt filthy, and scrubbed my skin hard until it was hot red and stinging from the soap. It didn't help. I went out back, phased and set out in search of Quil and Embry._

**Nessie**

_I came to, feeling my dads ice cold hands on my shoulders and Jacobs burning hot on my legs. But as I tried to speak, my throat started to burn, worse than any thirst I ever felt, like someone had pored fire down there. I felt the Jacob hands leave my body, and as my body tossed I tried to wrench my eyes open, but they wouldn't respond. I heard him walk away,and he must have thought something, because my father whispered after him _"I know, I understand. Thank you, I owe everything to you."_ When I finally could open my eyes, I found myself staring into dad's golden ones._

"You ready to go home, or do you want to jump again? I thought you were afraid of heights by the way?"

_I reached out, it was to painful to even make a sound, and touched his chin. I showed him my intention, and how I had believed it to be a dream._

"I see, but you really shouldn't sneak out Nessie, dream or not, you had us all worried to, well not death, but something like that."

H_e lifted me into his arms and started carrying me towards the house. I couldn't help to wish it had been Jacob's arms I was cradled in, he was so warm and I was freezing right now._

"I know honey, I can't help it, but you'll be warm soon enough, Alice just saw herself filling up the bathtub."

_I let out a shivering breath as I considered how it would feel to slip into the warm water, completely enclosed in heath._

_I stepped out of the tub an hour later, only marginally warmer than before, even though the bathwater had burned my skin as I slipped in. I wrapped myself in the thickest towel, drew my duvet from the bed and eased it around my body and went to the phone. I dialed Jacobs number, needing to hear his voice. There was no answer. I felt tears starting to fall from my eyes and ignoring my bed I rolled up in the corner of the couch, sobbing myself to sleep._

_--  
_

_In my sleep I heard voices, speaking softly._

"She tried to call you, but became devastated when you didn't answer."

"I had to run it off, I've never been so angry and afraid at the same time before. Never. You said she needed me, what for? She seems perfectly fine."

"Her body temperature won't rise, she's still as cold as when we pulled her out of the sea. An hour in a boiling bath didn't even help."

"So, what do you... You want me to play space heater again, don't you? I don't think that's such a great idea, we both know what happened last time..."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, believe me! But I can live with it, if it's better for her."

"Sure, sure, and then you rip my head of in the morning right?"

"Only if you don't behave."

_I heard a laughter and then a couple of warm arms rolled me into a blazing embrace. I was picked up, and laid down in my own bed, at least I think so, I was to drowsy to pay any attention really. I was just so happy that Jacob was here, and I was feeling warm again. As I felt his warm body against my back I eased closer, trying to become one with the heat emerging from his body, the part of me facing away from him feeling cold. He laid his arms around me and I had never felt more secure and safe than in that moment._

--

_When I woke up the next day, I was alone, had it all just been a dream?_

_Carlisle entered my room, carrying his med-bag. _

"Good morning Nessie. How do you feel now? Did Jacob manage to thaw you?"

"He really was here?"

"Yes, he left for work half an hour ago, can't you smell it? This room is filled to the brim with the scent of wet werewolf, that's why the others hasn't come in. Now to the important business, I don't want you out of bed either today, nor tomorrow, but I believe you should be OK by Friday, just in time for your big day."

"And If I'm not, Alice will still make me, right?"_ A smile flew across his face._

"Probably, so for your own sake you better be well by then."

--

**A N: **OK, I admit, this is a bit of a filler... Well, since my original storyline only had 11 chapters I'm now officially on overtime (damn the voices in my head) Pay me for it, preferably in reviews, but I might accept a good Nessie&Jacob shipping under the right circumstanses =) Have your panties un-twisted themselves yet? Did any of you get any sleep? And yay, a few "team edward" girls turning werewolf ;)


	13. dress up doll

**Authors Note: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them and dress them in pretty clothes. **Girls**, seriously, I wasn't kidding saying you save my day at work. Today I almost lost it, thought of your reviews an felt it all melt away. **You truly are my Jasper**. **Thanks so much!!!** For all of you worrying, don't! My original storyline ended with chapter 11 (possibly 12 if it got long) but I didn't count on Jacobs dream to take 3!!! chapters to get through. So there's more to come, I promise. I'm finishing this, and I'm not sure if I'll make the sequel separate or not... Well, I have time to figure it out!

--

**Chapter 13**

**Jacob**

_As I washed up, done with the mornings work, I considered my night. It was both the best and the worst in a long time. Best because of both my dream, my blood thumping in my veins at the very thought of it, and that I really did get to sleep next to her after all. Or sleep and sleep... I just laid there, watching her beautiful face and smelling her wonderful scent. Worst 'cause she threw herself of the cliffs. Edward had told me, when he found me in the woods, ranting about it to the boys, she had believed herself to be dreaming, and figured that since she would never do it in real life, she might as well try it in her dream. Sometimes she's so much like Bella it scares me. Would be just my luck if Nessie too would fall head over heels in love whit one of them leeches._

_Talking of leeches... Alice sat in her car waiting for me._

"Hi Jacob."

"Eh? Hi Alice, what's up?"

"Your dance-class is canceled, Nessie's home from school today and tomorrow, so both you and Rosie is off the hook"

"Nice."

_I couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading on my face. Then I became worried._

"Is she that bad?"

"No, Carlisle just thought she needed some rest, it's been a little stressed out at home the last week, and she been fretting quite a lot about biting Jasper..."

"She did what?"

_I wasn't sure I'd heard her right, Nessie biting?_

"Get in the car and I'll tell you everything."

_Soon I was laughing so hard tears were pouring from my eyes. _

"So, she's known as 'Snappy' from now on? I'll have to remember that, it has a better ring to it than 'cliff-diving in believed to be dreamy', doesn't it?"

"Sure. On another matter, what are you really wearing to the party?"

"Eh, clothes?"

"Well, I sure hope so."

_She gave me a tired look. As I looked out I realized we were not in Forks anymore, we actually just passed out of Port Angeles..._

"Am I guessing right, saying that nothing I own is appropriate?"

_She smiled like the sun._

"Correct answer! And yes, I did search you cabin, in case it still reeks when you come home tonight."

"Lovely..."

_After hours in and out of stores Alice was finally happy with what she picked out for me, but just in case Nessie would change her dress, she picked out a few more... I'm thinking of coming in my cut-offs anyway, I don't think anyone would mind. Alice dropped me off by my house just in time for me to make myself dinner before going on patrol. _

_Phew! Jeez, it really reeked of vampire in here. Wait, it's the smell of more than one... I let my nose guide me around the house, making sure there were no lurking leeches in it. Finally I found the note, on my bedside table._ "You made my whole wardrobe smell like WET WEREWOLF! Hope you sleep well tonight, stay away from our house."

_I leaned over my bed and jumped back, my nose burning. I don't know how, but my bed smelled like it was filled with bloodsuckers this very moment. Well, the joke's on her, I'm patrolling tonight, I laughed as I thought about Rosalie covering her face as she made Emmet roll around in my bed, making it unbearably smelly._

**Nessie **

_I sat in my bed as Alice entered the room, her hands filled with bags._

"Alice? I thought we already picked the dress I'm gonna wear?"

"Yes, but I found some alternatives. And you know I don't see clearly around you, so better safe than sorry."

_As she started taking out dress after dress I saw a shirt and a pair of pants that were unmistakably male._

"Did some shopping for Jasper while you were at it?"

"No, that's Jacobs. I said I'd bring him the set you liked best, that's why I needed more dresses, I want you two to match."

_She flicked me a dazzling smile before returning to unpacking._

"Why?"

_She roll her eyes at me, and start to lay out the outfits on my bed._

"Because you two look adorable together that's why..."

_I rolled mine right back at her._

"Have you informed Jacob that he is your dress-up doll?"

"I think he knows by now, we were shopping for hours."

_For some reason I don't think he would have looked as happy as her saying that._

"Jacob? Shopping? Willingly?"

"Well, I kind of didn't tell him before we were halfway to Seattle..."

_I laughed at the thought of my bouncy Jacob, forced to drag himself from store to store, trying on clothes that he'd rather not wear at all. On that thought, the image of Jacob without his shirt crossed my mind and I lost myself in swooning. I snapped out of it as Alice dashed my arm._

"Which do you like better?"

_She had laid his clothes under the dress she paired it with. The one she bought me when we shopped together was teamed with plain black pants,__ a double-row studded belt,__ an all black button-down shirt that had woven dots in the fabric and a black vest with a red pattern._

_Next was a crimson red dress that would show A LOT of my b..._

"Alice? About this red dress? Should you really complain about my skirts being too short and then buy me this?"

_It wasn't possible it would cover even half my thigh... Without even looking at the Jake outfit I turned my head to the last one. It was a stunning blue color, absolutely gorgeous, slim all the way down. Looked more like something one would wear to the academy awards than a birthday party though. I peaked at the male clothes underneath and grasped. It was a white tie dress coat. How in the name of the Volturi had she managed to get him to try that on?_

"I think I'll stick with the first one Alice, it's most me."

"Alright. I was almost certain about that..."

_She was done stuffing my wardrobe, tilted her head and looked at me._

"You look tired. You should get some sleep."

_Right then my stomach gave away a grumble worthy of a werewolf._

"Or maybe you should eat first, I'll go get you something."

_She danced out of my room and down the hall, singing to her self._

_I took the chance and dug my nose deep down in the shirt closest to me. Ah, that smell, it raised every strand of hair on my body. I got up and hung away the rest of the outfits, but hid the shirt under my pillow, not caring it would get wrinkled, next to the hoodie I had worn when I woke up this morning. The same pillow that he had slept on, that still held his scent if I dug my nose far enough down in it. I nuzzled down and was more than half asleep when Alice re-entered the room. I dropped of completely, as she pulled the duvet over me, hoping for a good dream, preferably one where I would get to kiss him._

_--_

**A N: **I have a problem! I don't know what to write next... Should I let her dream, or just move on? I'll throw this question to you, and hope the answer will come to me when I sleep. I mean, I have to save some juice for the end, right? I'm still on overtime, but you're right, I love it. And for those of you Edward lovers, there's still hope for you, because werewolves are hot..._ I just decided what to do for next chapter!_ I told you, asking you was the best! ;) **Love you all!**


	14. growth spurt

**Authors Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them and watch them grow. Thanks for all your thoughts about what I should make of this chapter. I made her dream a little, because it will be relevant later in the story, hope you survive. Because none of you wanted more dreams =) Well, hope you enjoy it anyway!

--

**Chapter 14**

**Nessie**

_I was roasting in the sun, it was so nice! My tan was getting better and better, but the others just laughed at me when I told them. Jacob said it couldn't be called a tan since I still were paler than most people who hasn't seen the sun in years. Hmpf! And he's supposed to be my very best friend? I don't think so... I feel a little bad for him though, babysitting me like this, I'm sure he'd rather be in Renee's house, close to the air conditioner.  
I hear his heartbeats approaching, and then he just stands there. I look up at him, he's got the sun in his back so I only see his silhouette, and ask him how the water was. I saw his eyes wander and then he told me to come check. I'd love to, but my body's been behaving strangely around him lately, like the other day when he took my hand and I could feel my, oh! It's embarrassing to even think the word, chest tighten. I was so lucky to wear a coat, or the whole town would have seen it..._

"_No, I don't think so..."  
I bite my lip as I checked to see if he'd get disappointed. He leans over me, smiles a strange smile and picks me up. Wow, he's hot, and I mean that like burning! His skin scolds mine and I've been roasting for an hour or more... Then he throws me over his shoulder, it's not very comfortable, and starts running towards the water. I try to fight free, I mean come on! I'm wearing a white bikini for crying out loud, it's gonna become see-trough! Sure enough, just as he reaches waist deep he throws me into the cold water._

"Iiih.. JACOB BLACK! That wasn't funny!"_  
He look at me with a strange look on his face, he looks disturbed and annoyed. What did I do to cause that?  
--__  
Ugh! The rest of this trip had been just boring. Jacob refused to take me to the beach more times, and going with Renée just wasn't as fun. I don't know why, but dad has been really weird the last few days, so he's no fun being around either. He starts growling for no reason whatsoever, and it's becoming very annoying. Well, now it's just the plane to Seattle left, then I can avoid him 'til he gets normal again. Seated between dad and Jacob there's really no room to stretch out, and why did it have to be so cold in here?_

"What, are you cold Nessie?"

_Why do you ask me things, when you already know the answer?_

"Because the rest of the passengers might find it a bit strange if I start to have a conversation with you and obliviously getting answers without you moving your mouth at all..."

"Sure, sure. Well, fine then, I'm cold. Happy now?"

"Not with the fact that you're cold, but with the fact that you're speaking to me, very!"

_I turned my head an looked pleadingly at Jacob._

"Can I sit in your lap? It's always so warm in your arms."

_He looks uncomfortable again, actually considering my request before answering._

"Sure you can Nessie."_  
I roll my self up in his arms, leaning my head against his chest, stretching my legs out onto my now empty seat. I feel the heat from his body warming mine, and a shiver runs down my spine for no particular reason. Then I hear my dad growl again, sigh, will this never end? It continues throughout the trip, and I'm relieved when the plane touches ground so I can leave those two grumpy old men behind._

_--_

"Nessie. Wake up sweetie, it's almost noon. You have to eat something."_  
Mom was sitting beside me in my bed, legs folded in front of her. I squinted my eyes as the sun hit her body and she began to sparkle. Go figures, the only sunny day for a month and I have to stay in bed._

"Why? I'll go hunt later."

"Because we need someone to taste the stuff we're making for tomorrow, and you are the only one of us who can..."

"Fine, let me get dressed first, jeez, it's freezing in here."

"Again? I'll have to talk to Carlisle about that, with your body temperature you really shouldn't feel cold, ever. How long has it been going on now?"

"I don't know mom, I guess the first time I really remember is on the plane home from Phoenix, and I only remember that 'cos I dreamed about it as you woke me up."

_I wrapped the cover around me as I jumped from foot to foot in long strides towards the closet, the floor was cold as ice. I walked in and pulled out underwear from a drawer. What the...? No way! I took a deep sigh and had to face the fact. I had outgrown my underwear, again... Well, not the panties, all else seemed normal, but my chest? This was embarrassing! I sure didn't inherit these from mom, she looked perfectly normal, well for a vampire at least, as far as proportions went. Mom knocked at the door._

"Honey, what's wrong? I can hear you ranting..."

"It's nothing, or it's something alright. Could you tell Alice I need a new dress anyway?"

"What? OH! She said she had left some things for you, in the bag on top of the drawer."

_I opened the bag, and sure enough, it was filled with tops, all a full size bigger than before. As I put on the first one I got hold of, I turned around and saw a beautiful one hanging on the dress. The sparkly straps matched perfectly with the straps on the dress. I smiled, no need for a new dress apparently. I pulled on my howling wolf t-shirt, or as I called it to myself; my Jacob shirt..._

"Sorry Nessie, I forgot that Alice told me about it."

"It's OK mom, but when will these growth-spurts end? I mean, I don't grow little by little, these popped out over night..."

"If it's any consolation, all girls feel like that. You're never ready when it happens."

"Just like with boys then..."

"What?"_  
Oh, I forgot for half a second I was talking to mom and had answered as if she was Alice.... Shoot!_

"Nothing..."

"Nessie, we probably need to talk."

"Mom, if we're having 'the talk', you're to late"

"WHAT!!!"

"Not in that sense. Ja... Someone beat you to it."

"When, why didn't he... someone tell us?"_  
My mom raised an eyebrow, showing me she knew perfectly well who someone was._

"It was no big deal, I just asked him how babies were made and why Kim's babies weren't puppies."

"He had 'the talk' with you when you were two years old?"

"Technically I was eight."

"Sweetie, I know you know the procedure to make babies, but ..."

"Mom, don't worry about it. It's not like I'm going steady with someone, or is likely to start to in the near future."

"One never knows those things, and you seem to be more serious about Jacob every time you say his name."_  
My face turned red instantly. Was it really that obvious?_

"It's not like that mom, he doesn't even like me."

"Nessie, Jacob loves you more than his life."

"Sure, sure. Just like Alice, Rosie, you and dad do. He loves me like a little sister, but he doesn't like me, he keeps away from me all the time."_  
Mom sighed deeply, though I knew it was just a reflex, and took a few deep breaths before she answered._

"Fine, just know this. When you do find someone to go steady with, be careful! I love you pumpkin."_  
With a kiss on my forehead she exited the room, leaving me to ponder what she just said._

_--_

**A N: **Next chapter will be tha last "normal" one (have any of them been really normal?) before beginning the grande finale. In the end I'll be writing Edward again =S About tomorrows upload, it will be delayed since I wont be near a computer from 5.30 am to aprox 8.30 pm my time, travelling... Well, I should get most of this story done during the weekend, so after this it should be smooth sailing until the end. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, even if it is that you hate me for all this dreaming...


	15. scent from a heart

**Authors Note: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them.**Thanks for the reviews**, I realized there had been very little Bella in this story, I figured she needed some time in the previous chapter. **So, here we go! Last normal chapter**, and it didn't even get to long =) I contained myself, I had really wanted to add Jacobs view of this day, if you want to hear it I can put it into next chapter, otherwise I'll just leave it to your imagination. And don't freak because next chapter begins the grand finale, that will take at least 3 more chapters, and possibly a epilogue/summary for the time passing till the sequel.

--

**Chapter 15**

**Nessie**

"Wake up birthday girl!"

I heard my moms soft whisper in my ear as I startled to life. I opened my eyes and saw all of the family, crammed up in my bed. I made a face as I remembered what had happened last time they were.

"No worries, I'm staying out of your reach this time, Snappy."

Jasper teased me, and they all laughed at the face I made over my new nickname. A few packages were pilled beside me. Sigh.

"I thought I would get my presents tonight."

"These are just little trinkets and such, not suitable for common people to see."

Dads eyes were sparkling as he spoke. The first one was flat, the size of a small book, but to thin. I opened it, seeing an upside down frame, as I flipped it I understood Jaspers cheery attitude. He and Alice gave me a picture, obviously shot with a cell phone, of me with my teeth sunk deep in Jaspers calf. Over and under was this message: "I bit Jasper, #1 to survive" I laughed as I hugged them, in retrospect it was kind of funny.

The next one contained a makeup box and a card saying "I'll make you up tonight" Rosalie...

Emmet gave me a chew-toy, in the shape of a bear, label saying "bite proof", to use when I got tired of Jasper. Those to...

From Carlisle and Esme I only got a card that said "later..."

Then there were no more packages in my bed, so I started to get up, my dads hands stopping me, holding me down.

"The biggest one is still to come. Your mom will tell you more."

I looked at her, curious.

"You know I can shield, both myself and others, right?"

I nodded, I couldn't even remember not knowing that.

"I've been practicing to shield someone else the same way I do myself, without thinking about it. It went beyond our highest hopes, it worked so good dad couldn't find your thoughts until I took of towards Port Angeles that disastrous night. We thought that starting when you go to bed tonight, or tomorrow morning more likely, your thoughts will truly be yours to share with who ever you want, dad can't hear you anymore. But tonight he'll still hear you, so that we can step in if someone gives you trouble, to make sure your day is wonderful."

I threw my arms around her, hugging her so tight I got worried I might hurt her. Dad started laughing at my thought. I reached out after him and drew him into the embrace.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Jacob left this for you, when he came by to pick up his clothes."

Alice handed me a matchbox, no wrapping paper, no nothing. A smile flew across my face, it was just like my Jacob to not bother with such things. I slid it open an saw the most adorable wooden heart in there, I picked it up and felt the smooth surface, as I put it to my nose I could smell the scent of the rosewood, but also of Jacob. My head began to spin, and I felt dizzy. I heard dad say

"Nessie honey, sometimes you're just like your mother, breathe!"

Oops... Evidently I had done exactly what mom use to joke about her doing around dad before she changed, forgetting to breathe and nearly passing out.

When the room stopped spinning I treaded the leather cord over my head, leaving the heart hanging right between... Dad was very fast at helping me shorten the necklace to a more appropriate length, now it hung right under my collarbones, not as tight as a choker, but not far from. I loved it, I only wished he would have given it to me himself.

"He had to work honey, he will be here tonight."

I can't wait to have dad out of my head.

"And I can't wait to not have to hear your dreams."

OMG!!! He's heard my dreams???

--

I stand in front of the enormous mirror in Alice's room, watching my reflection, as Alice and Rosalie gets themselves ready. I marvel at how I look, Rosalie really did wonders with the makeup, I look at least eighteen, and the dress fits just as well as it did in the store, except now it shows even more of what dad won't like. But the effect is breathtaking, or so I hope. I take a spin and see how the skirts flows around my thighs as dreamy haze. I'm still not quite comfortable walking in high heels, but it's improving step by step. They did a few elaborate styles for my hair and then settled for the top-hair pulled back and braided, the rest of my hair flowing freely down to my hips. Just like the rest of my body my hair had growth-spurts and had grown an inch a day the last week.  
As far as jewelery goes they just discovered I haven't had my ears pierced, so no fancy ear-rings for me, but I am wearing one of the rings dad inherited from his mother, a bracelet Jacob gave me for my first Christmas and the necklace he gave me this morning. Alice had opinions at first, but then backed of, saying that for some reason it actually matched. I can hear Emmet fiddling with the sound-system downstairs, and cars starting to arrive. I take a few breaths, trying to calm myself down, nothing to be nervous about, they are just here to watch you, every single one...  
I listen to all the different types of sound I hear, there are the vampires, speaking so high notes that only other vampires and me can hear it, werewolves, who's heartbeats are easily distinguished, the kids from school, my "friends" I roll my eyes at the description, and then there's the sweetest sound of all, Jacob. I can hear his heartbeats as he comes up the front stairs and enter the house, then I loose him amongst his pack brothers, it's OK, now I know he's here. The knot in my stomach starts to ease a little, I can always run and hide behind Jacob if it became to horrible. Alice and Rosalie headed for the stairs and I followed them. Alice turned around and looked at me sternly.

"We're going down now, you will wait until I call your name, _Vanessa_, and then you come gliding down these stairs just like we practiced earlier. And don't you dare sitting down in the stairs, if you wanna sit, go to your room, but make sure you're here when I call you!"

I could hear the threat behind her words, Alice meant business tonight.

As I stood nervously at the top of the stairs a familiar but also new scent teased my nostrils, I decided to dissect it to have something to do whilst waiting. There were wood, mist, leaves and fresh air in it, those smells so connected to Jacob, I knew it was his smell, but there were something new, it smelled so good, I just couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was that made it so... irresistible? Then I hear Alice clear her throat, just for the show, and calling everyones attention, Wehoo, here we go!

"I present to you all, family and friends, the sweet sixteen Vanessa Cullen, or as we all know her, Nessie!"

--

**A N: **So, do you want to read Jacobs day? Tell me, I'll be writing all weekend **=) Please tell me what you thought** about this chapter. I've realized that I'm not just a sugar-junkie, I'm also a review-abuser, they make me dizzy and I just want more ;)


	16. drop dead gorgeous

**Authors note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them and play with their emotions. Once again I did what I wanted, so here's Jacobs day. But it's also **the beginning of the end**. A warning! After this chapter everything will be a merry-go-round, the tellers will rotate, within the chapter. If you start feeling dizzy, please take a minute to breath and then start to read again, slowly. A lot of cliffy's coming up now. **Thanks for the reviews!** Thank you, InEdwardCullen'sArms for reminding me that I never explained the name Vanessa in chapter 7, I meant to, but obviously forgot. In BD Vanessa (Wolfe) is the name Bella gives Nessie for the fake id's, and since it's a lot more common than Renesmee they decided to use it on her official papers, just like Jasper uses Hale, and Emmet, Alice and Edward use Cullen, out of convinience.

--

**Chapter 16**

**Jacob**

I woke up too early, not many hours after going to bed. I was relieved I didn't remember my dreams, they had been so real, and not stopping at kisses either, the last couple of nights I was sure Edward would kill me if he saw them in my mind. Well, I might as well get my furry but out of bed and go to work, I've kind of been neglecting it the last week, having dance-class and playing space-heater. My boss is cool though, as long as I get the cars done on time he doesn't bother when I work. It's actually a really nice job, and since it's here in La Push he knows a little about my late night shifts and other things, so there's no questions asked if I come to work looking half beaten to death, just to look in perfect condition at the end of the day. When I grab my car keys on the way out I smell the overly sweet scent of vampire. Opening the door slowly, I see a note pinned to the door frame:

"Remember to come pick up your clothes. I will not have you come here in the afternoon, we'll be to busy. Alice"

That's right, good thing she reminded me, I had forgot. Not the party of course, but about the clothes. She was supposed to drop them of the same night, but called me to say she couldn't find the shirt. I told her I didn't mind coming without and she just sighed at me. Later she called again, getting the machine since I was patrolling, saying she found it but it needed ironing, I was to pick it up the morning of the party.  
I better get going then, wouldn't want to keep the leeches waiting...

--

"Here's your clothes, you are NOT allowed to touch them before you've showered and are completely free from engine-oil! We forgot to look for shoes, but when I searched your house I saw a pair in the back of your closet that will do. NO BAREFOOT, wear socks!"

Alice started giving me directions before I even got out of the car. As I placed the keys in my pocket, my fingers touched the necklace there, and my heart took a jump. Alice noticed with a smirk.

"You know, one doesn't have to get scared stiff about wearing socks and shoes..."

I leaned back into the rabbit, rummaging about the glove compartment, in the end finding a size bigger matchstick box. I emptied it and placed the simple wooden heart in there. If she liked it, I might give her the other one, sometime...

"Alice, are you going to give Nessie her presents when she wakes up or at the party?"

"Some of the more private ones she'll get now, and the big one at the party. Why?"

"Could you give her this from me? I'm not sure I want it on the gift table, I want her to know it's from me."

"Sure. Can I sneak a peak? I know what everyone except the werewolves are getting her, and it's killing me..."

"Sure." I slided the box open again "Think she'll like it?"

"I think so, but you know she isn't clear to me."

I handed her the box and got back into my car, this was going to be a long day. I felt like when I was 12 and was getting ready for my first real date, wondering if I should pick her flowers or not.

--

I stepped out of the shover, more red than tanned, since I had scrubbed myself so hard. I made sure there wasn't a grease spot left on my body, and since I had been "a little" distracted today at work, I had a lot of them to get rid of. Not bothering to get wrapped up I walked out to the car to get my clothes, I figured no one would see me since my house was in the middle of the woods.

"I don't think Alice approved that attire..."

I jumped high and turned my head at the person speaking. Jasper... I had been so caught up in my obsessing about if Nessie would like the gift, I had neither smelled him nor heard him.

"I was sent to pick you up, there will be enough cars in the drive-way without yours to, and to see to it you followed orders. Seems to have been a good call..."

"Since I wasn't allowed to touch them until showered I left them in the car, like any good dog would."

I saw him smirk a bit at my sarcasm.

"Well, hurry up, we don't have all night."

I returned inside with the pile of clothes, hearing him mock me as I closed the door

"I don't know if Alice instructed about it, but I suggest you add underwear to the garment..."

As I dressed myself I wondered why she sent him, she couldn't possibly believe I'd try to ruin Nessie's big day by making her ashamed of my appearance, could she? As I started to button the shirt, it was hard, the buttons being so small and my hands so big, it's scent reached me and my heart began to swell, again. Nessie... My shirt was filled with the sweet, but not to sweet, fragrance that always surrounded her. I tucked it in to my pants and buckled the belt, I had never worn a studded belt before, it really wasn't my style, but Alice had assured me Nessie would love it, so of course I yielded. The vest was actually quite neat, I wouldn't have picked it myself, but then again, if I'd got to dress myself it would have been in a pair of shorts, and maybe a t-shirt. I stowed the wolf-heart into my vest pocket , no reason to wrap it, I probably wouldn't give it to her anyway, and stepped out to show myself to the inspector eying me critically.

"Shoes?"

Shoot! I knew I missed something. I hurried back up to my bedroom, finding the shoes in the back of my least used closet, under a few bags. She really must have turned my house upside down. Socks? Did I even own a pair? I checked the clothes bag Alice left me in the morning, and sure enough, a pair of thin black socks laid lonely in the bottom. Figures. As I returned outside for the last time Jasper already had the engine fired up so I hurried to get in.

--

The nauseatingly sweet smell of leech was everywhere as I walked up the front stairs, entering the house. I spotted my brothers and walked over to stand with them for the time being, at least if we held together the reek wasn't so strong. I got startled when I saw Nessie's classmates amongst the collected vampires, not all of them were "vegetarians" as the Cullen's. I saw that the rest of the pack shared my concern, well, we'd just have to keep an extra eye on things. I see Alice coming down the wide stairs, accompanied by Blondie, bringing with her the scent I love the most of all. She came over to me, eying me suspiciously, up and down.

"Looks about right, you even found the socks."

"Yep."

"Well, he was completely undressed when I arrived so I think he turned out good."

Jasper came up alongside us.

"Don't worry about the far away guests, they all fed before coming. Relax and enjoy yourselves."

He glided past us towards Emmet who was making the DJ nervous by touching everything in his reach. Alice raised an eyebrow at me just as Edward waved for me to come stand beside him and Bella at the bottom of the stairs. He looked happy, very happy.

"I am Jacob, I really am. Remember five and a half years ago, when I wasn't sure I'd ever see her again as we placed her on your back? I truly never thought I'd live to see her all grown up."

He smiled a warm smile, and I shuck my head slowly, he won't be happy at the thoughts going through my head when I see her.  
Alice clears her throat, stepping up at the first step of the stairs so that everyone can see her.

"I present to you, family and friends, Vanessa Cullen, or as we all know her, Nessie!"

My eyes turned to the top of the stairs, and my heart stopped. My head went blank and heard Edward chuckle beside me. She was drop dead gorgeous, her dress was too tight, too short, showed too much of her chest to all the boys in the room gawking at her. I couldn't believe he'd let her wear that!

"Alice guarded her thoughts well..."  
The low hiss was meant for my ears only, but there were no anger in his voice.

My heart jumped to a alarming speed as my eyes finally left her body and traveled towards her face, first seeing the braided promise bracelet I had given her that first Christmas. There had been a few inches added every year, so it still fitted her. I grasped for air as I saw her wearing the necklace I made around her perfect neck, my heart beating so fast I was sure it would jump out of my chest. I felt a cool hand on my back, soothing me, and looked at her father again. He just smiled at me, his eyes telling me he had seen this coming. As I looked at her face, I felt the final bond form, and knew that I would never, ever see someone else, no matter if she wanted me or not. She wore my heart around her neck, and my world centered around nothing else than her. As she descended the stairs she kept her eyes at her feet, probably afraid of falling on her face in front of all the people. When the crowd started to applaud her, she lifted her head and looked out over the room without as much as a glance at me. I felt my high hopes sink lower than the basement, my heart shrinking away. Edwards hand at my back kept rubbing, we must look like a couple of morons.

"Nobody's looking at us, would you?"  
Again a whisper meant only for me.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and came over to Bella, giving first her and then Alice a hug, thanking them for the party. Then she embraced her father, not saying a word, probably knowing he would hear her anyway. And then she came to stand in front of me...  
She was, unbelievably enough, more beautiful than in my dreams. I was lucky Jasper had warned me about her growing a bit again, as that thought appeared I realized why they'd had him pick me up. All I wanted was for her to look at me, to touch me, to let me know how she felt, but she kept her face down and her hands to herself. When she finally spoke it was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard.

"Thanks for the necklace Jacob, it's adorable, I love it."

"You're welcome, I'm so glad you liked it."

"Will you dance with me tonight?"

Oh no! I can't touch her, if I get to hold her in my arms right now I'll never let her go. That would kind of spoil the party. And dance? I never did get to have more lessons from Blondie, I would probably stumble and we would both fall on our faces on the dancefloor. What was I to do?

"Now honey, I'm sure Jacob will dance with you later, but this first dance is actually mine."

Edward gave me another one of those warm smiles, and I felt filled with relief as he turned her towards the rest of the room. She addressed me without looking back.

"Promise you will dance with me before the night is over, promise me!"

"I promise Nessie, I won't run of without dancing with you."

--

**A N:** Review, pretty please ***flirts shamelesly with reader*** Second half of this chapter is actually the first part of the grand finale. Right now it weighs in on about two or three chapters more, a little depending on how much the characters will talk to me =) I hope you enjoyed this, and continue to!


	17. where is he?

**Authors Note:**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them and watch them dance. **Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!** Now, this didn't go as planned, Nessie evidently had a lot to tell... so merry-go-round will be later on, this also means there will definitely be two more chapters... at least, they talk too much in my head...

--

**Chapter 17**

**Nessie**

As I hear Alice call my name I feel his eyes on me, burning, and it makes my whole body tingle. I keep my eyes on my feet as I walk, it's the safest way, if I meet his gaze I'll probably turn all red and make a fool of myself. I hope he likes the dress, it's hard to tell. His heartbeats are really fast, but I can hear dad whisper things at him, so it might be that, they have never really been friendly and both have avoided each other the entire summer. As everybody starts to clap I have to raise my head and look at them, it would be very rude not to, but I carefully avoid even a glimpse in the direction Jacob is. As I reached the floor I went over to my mom, and Alice who came dancing over, and hugged them both, this was really a wonderful party, if only I could enjoy it. Next up is dad, and I show him all that's in my head, thinking that this last day I will have no secrets from him. I feel him squeezing me a little tighter at that thought. OK Nessie, collect yourself. Jacob's turn. As I stand in front of him, I get completely swept away by his scent. I carefully glimpse at his legs, oh they're muscular, but dare not look higher than his waist after the thoughts running through my mind seeing that belt around his hips. Wow, thats hot, I feel warm all over and it's creeping up against my face, better get this over with before I turn into a tomato. Hope I can keep my voice steady.

"Thanks for the necklace Jacob, it's adorable, I love it."

"You're welcome, I'm so glad you liked it."

Oh my, just the sound of his voice make me shiver, and I realize that it's been ages since he actually was here the last time. Even if we've spoke on the phone a few times every week I haven't seen him in months, except in my dreams that is. i feel the heat rise again, thinking of the dreams. I hear the music start, remembering Alice telling me this is a dancing occasion. I decide to be brave.

"Will you dance with me tonight?"

Why is he hesitating? I still can't make myself look up at him, although my whole body yearns to, I can't take it if there's rejection there. I feel my fathers hand on my shoulder.

"Now honey, I'm sure Jacob will dance with you later, but this first dance is actually mine."

He turns me around, and I'm finally free to look up, not having to be afraid of Jacobs glare. But I have to know, I want him to dance with me, what if he think the party stinks, it's more than enough vampires here for that to be true enough, and leaves me?

"Promise you will dance with me before the night is over, promise me!"

"I promise Nessie, I won't run of without dancing with you."

I hear tenderness in his voice as I let my father lead me out to the dancefloor for the first dance of the night. He's a fabulous dancer, well he have had some years to practice, and I feel all eyes on us. After the first part of the song others join us, and soon the floor is filled with people spinning and moving. I try to steal a glimpse of Jacob, from the safe distance of the crowd, but don't see him anywhere. After dad, eager wannabe dance-partners form a line, but I tell them "family first" and set out with Carlisle, then Jasper, Emmett, Nahuel and Garrett. As I still can't find Jacob anywhere it's the La Push gang next, starting with Seth, followed by Embry, Quil and Leah. Yes Leah, she said I had to save her from some high school boy tormenting her, I think she did it just to tease Rosalie though. When I was out of family and protectors it was just as well to start with the boys waiting in line, I would have believed them to go dance with others whilst waiting, but no, most of them had stood their ground. Sigh. Even if the werewolves wasn't the smoothest dancers, unlike vampires, they still kept off my toes, something that seemed impossible to my classmates.

When I really didn't think I could take anymore, I heard Alice's voice calling everybody's attention. Beside her stood dad, smiling at me, he probably had overheard my anguish.

"Time for presents people, time to open gifts!"  
Yay, wohoo, I can't contain myself. I see my dad smirk at the dry sarcasm of my thoughts.

First I get to open all sorts of trinkets and whatever, from classmates and other humans, my favorite amongst those were the gift from the wolves, a picture of me taken as I played ball with them this summer. I was the only one on two legs, except Emily who held the camera, and I've just been wrestled down by five or six of them, it's hard to see as they're all tangled up. Jacob wasn't there that day, and he got furious when he found out. The memory made me smile wide, and I felt happier as I continued the tedious work of opening present after present, looking dazzled by every item I received. In the end there was only one tiny box left on the table, not much bigger than the matchstick box Jacob had sent me this morning, what if it was from him. My heart started to pick up it's pace as I unwrapped the luxurious paper, and then fainted away as I opened the box to find a little plastic brick, not much bigger than a coin. I looked questioningly at Alice, who just laughed at me. Carlisle took a step forward, giving me a hug and said

"It's later now, the family's gift to you is in the garage. The boys did the sound, the girls interior and colorization."

I relished the thought of escaping the dance hall, so I swiftly jogged outside, not the easiest task in the heels I was wearing. Emmett stood by the doors, opening them as I approached, and inside stood the cutest little car ever! It was a Mini Cooper S Cab, in my favorite color, forest-green, darker at the bottom but fading to a lighter shade on top. As I walked closer it's lights flickered and the familiar sound of an alarm turning of was heard. Who had the keys?

"You do Nessie. Or sort of, all you need is the id-badge, and when you get in all you have to do is press start."

I looked down at the tiny piece of plastic in my hand, feeling very free all of a sudden. I had a car! As I dreamed about all the places I could go, all the things I could see, Emmett began demonstrating the sound-system they had crammed into my car. It would have been sufficient to fill his huge truck, so it was more than enough for the two-seat that was now mine, mine, MINE! I started moving my body to the trance-music emerging from my adorable little car, Alice and Rosalie joined me and all of a sudden there was a disco going down in the garage. I took the opportunity to look for Jacob, since I guessed he would be more comfortable with this music and dance style, but he still kept away. I began to feel despair, what if he had left anyway, even though he promised to dance with me?

After what seemed like an eternity of dancing under the strobe-lights, why do we have strobes in the garage anyway? Then I sighed at myself, Alice...  
Carlisle and Esme came down from the house.  
"We figured it was time to tell you, it is getting late and the band only will play a few songs more, so if you feel like having the last dance with someone special, now is the time to go find him or her."

I felt my stomach tie itself up in hard knots, where was Jacob? I slid hastily in behind the cars in the back, hiding from all the boys who looked like they searched for me. When the coast was clear I hesitantly left the garage, slowly making my way to the house. I tried my hardest to quench my tears, maybe he had tried to find me all night long, as I had been searching for him. I discarded the thought realizing finding me couldn't have been that hard, you just needed to look in the middle of the biggest group of people. I entered the front door heading for the stairs, and my room before my tears started to flow, as I put my foot on the first step, the most beautiful voice in the world said the sweetest words I'd ever heard.

"Nessie, will you let me have this dance?"

--

**A N: **Let me know what you think. Next one will start of with Edward, and if all goes as planned (which it probably won't) you'll meet Jacob and Nessie too. **Please review.**


	18. the dance, part 1

**Authors Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them, and mess with their lives. **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!** OK, like I thought, they talked to much... Edward behaved like any good vampire would, but Jacob... Oh, Jacob... I didn't want to cut his story though, so you'll have to live with this chapter being looong (I hate to read long chapters...) and then Nessie will be in the next one. So **Curious88**, I believe you get your wish of more chappies before this is over, I don't know how much longer it will take, but I'll quote myself from last A/N: at least two more chapters...

--

**Chapter 18**

**Edward**

I watched my daughter flow down the stairs, her step not as light as a vampires, but so much more graceful than any human would ever manage, and my heart filled with joy. She was so beautiful, and looked very much like her mother. With a smirk I noticed that the thought of how beautiful she was occupied almost every mind in the room. I could hear her thoughts about Jacob, and his thoughts about her and couldn't help myself from smiling wide. Not that I liked the thought my daughter in the arms of a man, ever, but it was just to realize it would happen, and then it might as well be him. I knew he would never let anyone or anything harm her. His love for her was not stronger than mine for Bella, nothing could be, but different, more vibrant, burning and glowing in a way not possible for vampires.  
And she wanted him, that's what made it final, she had her heart set on a werewolf, whether I liked it or not. It was amusing to compare their thought-patterns, so similar, as they had been from the beginning. I was glad I had waved Jacob here, I wanted him to now that I accepted this, that I cared for him to. As Nessie hugged me, and opened her whole mind to me, hiding nothing, I was sure my decision was correct. I didn't like the images in her head as she looked at him, or the other way around for that matter. But I knew it was part of this young love, hadn't I visioned the same things about me and Bella?

I felt the panic rise in Jacob over the dancing, and there I surely could help out. He's right about it destroying the party if he carries her of into the sunset right now.  
I cut in and sweep Nessie away, noticing the relief in Jacobs mind. Poor boy, so afraid of what my little girl thinks of him, if he only knew....  
As we dance, and she's a very good dancer, like we've done so many times before, it stings my heart a little, hearing how she longs to be in a set of very much warmer arms.

I hover on her mind throughout the evening, making sure she's alright, I even convince Alice to start the gift opening an hour early, after noticing the condition of Nessie's toes. Other from that, and the fact that she seems to be freezing a couple of times, she's fine. I can't help myself from laughing at her sarcasms, she's been using them a lot lately. It nearly breaks my heart when she believes the last present to be from Jacob, well I guess she doesn't realize she's walking around with his heart already, and I don't mean the carved one. I'm a little annoyed that he still hasn't found the courage to dance with her, she really wants him to.  
As Esme tells me it's time to start ending the party I go look for him. Following his thoughts I find him up in the room she's been sleeping the last week, obviously sulking.

"Hi Jacob. What are you doing up here? I believe there's a certain young lady waiting for you to dance with her downstairs."

"I know"

He sounded miserable, in his mind Nessie moments flickered, on a never ending loop. Nessie on the beach, Nessie as a baby, the sound of her voice, Nessie smiling, Nessie laughing, Nessie rolled up in his arms, the scent she spread around her, Nessie...

I sat down on the bed next to him, and once again I stroke his back to comfort him. I didn't know where this feeling came from, but I liked him more now than I ever had. Strange considering I knew what he wanted to do with my daughter. I mused at his reaction to her scent, if he only knew... Yesterday when we were out hunting animals, Alice had gone shirt-hunting, not being able to find his shirt when Nessie was around. It had been bundled up under her pillow, together with a sweater of his, I wondered if that was a thing girls usually did?  
After a few deep breaths Jacob staggered to his feet

"I guess I'll better go look for her, do you know where she is?"

"She's leaving the garage right now, heading this way. You better make sure you ask her to dance, I will not have her beg you to fulfill your promise"

I saw him go down the stairs and simply place himself on the inside of the open front door, waiting. When Nessie got in, he got to her as her foot touched the first step of the stairs. I could feel how happy she was, as they entered the dance-floor I chuckled to myself and went looking for Carlisle, he would want to observe this for sure.

**Jacob**

I saw her walk away at her fathers arm, and was ashamed that I felt relieved. I had almost swept her away just by smelling her at that distance, lucky the shirt had reminded me of her divine scent. _Get a hold of yourself!_ I turn to the dance-floor to see them move gracefully around it, everybody watching. As Edward spins her a few times her skirt rises a bit, and I feel that sensation of yearning again. _I want her, badly!_ From the faces in the audience I can see I'm not the only one, the human boys all but drools over her. _I can't take this, I can't take seeing her dance with them. _And she will, Blondie told me at a party like this, the girl have to dance with all the male guests. Poor Nessie. I turn my gaze around the room, finding the eyes of my brothers, and I nod towards the kitchen. I'm hungry, again, since Jasper made me miss my dinner. Esme enters as I rummage around in the fridge, looking for something food, and not so much cake, sweet and sugar.

"Now, where else to find a werewolf? Here Jacob, hold this."

She took a big bowl of salad out and handed it to me, then she reached for the next bowl in there, it smelled mouth-watering even as cold. She placed it in the oven, to heat up, and took back the salad-bowl, placing it on the table.

"I suppose the others will be here soon, I don't know what it is with you guys and bacon, so you better set the table for all. Remember to eat salad to, it's good for you."

She smiled at me before she left, meeting Seth in the doorway.

"Do I smell bacon?"

--

After eating, we clean up after ourselves, just to be polite. My brothers have danced with her, all of them, even Leah, and now they huddle around me, just too torment me with her scent on their clothes. It's just a friendly teasing, they can't know that her fragrance makes my blood burn now. Well, at least Quil will, in about 10 years. I relish the thought of my revenge. We hear everybody move outside, and after a while music starts pumping loudly in the garage. I hope she likes the car, they spent a lot of time on it. Most of the adults, and older vampires, return inside to dance to the more settled music in the living room. I know it's getting late, and I know I'll have to dance with her, I promised, and I can't break a promise to her.  
I wander around the house with no specific direction and find myself in her mansion-bedroom. It's filled with her, and I take a seat on the bed, my movement makes the scent swirl around me, filling all of my mind. I hope that, if I stay here long enough, I'll be able to contain myself when she finally is in my arms. I see my sweater in the bed, I've been looking for it, it's my last whole one, I must have left it here that night she jumped of the cliff. I look around the room, and all the little things talking about Nessie. The little jars, half hidden behind the dresser, I know she prefers fox anytime but _what is it with that girl and frozen jam?_ The framed pictures of her on the walls, some of them alone, others with family, friends, me... I remember when those were taken, a so much easier time. I miss it, I was foolish enough then to long for the day when she would be old enough, now I wish she'll never be. I spot her pile of outgrown clothes, and instantly turn tomato as I throw my eyes in another direction, realizing what's on top. _Man, I really am a dog..._ I go back to safer thoughts, those of our days at the beach, when she was young, running in the woods, "camping", ghost-hunting, teasing Emmett, wrestling...  
I hear him as he enters the room, I know he makes sounds just so he won't startle me.

"Hi Jacob. What are you doing up here? I believe there's a certain young lady waiting for you to dance with her downstairs."

I wince internally, of course she is, I don't know how long I've been here, maybe the music is over and she stands there, alone, waiting...

"I know"

I try to stop the images in my head, try to get a grip. As so many times already this evening, it eludes me. I feel him soothing me again, wondering if he's trying on Jaspers talent. That thought gives me enough time to make up my mind, it's now or never. _Get your furry behind down to the girl of your dreams, now!_

"I guess I'll better go look for her, do you know where she is?"

"She's leaving the garage right now, heading this way. You better make sure you ask her to dance, I will not have her beg you to fulfill your promise"

The garage... that means she'll come through the front door... If I hurry I can wait where she won't see me, and if she's alone I'll ask her... I start moving quickly to not loose my nerve. There's a corner to hide in just beside the double doors, one left open. I can actually hear her, her breathing sounds off, strained somehow. _Jacob Black! You dragged this out so long that poor girl is practically in tears, believing you left her even though you promised._ I scolded myself as I waited for her to come inside.

I almost missed her as she headed for the stairs, and not the dance-hall, in a speed I didn't think could be accomplished in high heels. _Now or never Jacob!_ I hurried after her and reached her just as she stepped onto the first step.

"Nessie, will you let me have this dance?"

I saw her stop in the middle of her stride. Frozen. After what felt like forever she nodded slightly, refusing to look at me. Well, I don't blame her. As she didn't give me her hand, I did what I'd seen Emmett do during dance-class and placed my hand on her hip furthest from me and guided her to the floor. She didn't seem surprised, or unwilling, so I must be doing it right. I could feel the heat of her body under my hand, I almost tried to pull my hand away, it was so electrical, but even more so I wanted to touch her, feeling that buzz all over. Out on the floor the music had changed, it was now one of those popular "last dance" songs that didn't require any dancing skills at all, just the ability to stay of her feet and keep my hands in decent places. I looked to the sides, seeing some of the school kids having obvious problems with both. As I enfolded her in my arms she still hadn't looked at me once this evening, and I missed her eyes, she hadn't touched my with her hands, I missed her visions. _Damn it, I missed her, every second she wasn't in my arms._ I tugged her a little tighter, and then wondered if I was overstepping some line as I saw the whole family lining up at the edge of the floor, accompanied by Zafrina, the impressive amazon vampire. Edward just shook his head at my concern, smiling a smile so wide I had never seen anything like it before.  
I feel Nessie move in my arms, well, we've been moving slowly together a while already, easing her arms over mine, laying her hands around my shoulders and leaning her head against my chest. My heart fills with joy, I can feel her soft breaths through the shirt, and I look around, seeing that this is the way most couples dance. _Oh, so she was just positioning herself correctly. Sigh._ I take another deep sniff of her scent, just relishing the hot burning sensation it sends throughout my bloodstream. I know what it is, lust, but right now it doesn't bother me, I'm holding her, she's where she's supposed to be. I feel her hands move again, leaving them around my neck, and all of a sudden I see images, visions, dreams. She's not intentionally showing me, I can tell that much, it's way to fuzzy for that. I see myself tonight, her eying my belt with delight, and give Alice right, Nessie likes the belt. Then it shifts, to a dark night in the woods, I carry her in my arms, her wrapped in my hoodie, clutched tight to my bare chest, nibbling me. _Whoo, bad thought Jacob, BAD thought!_ She continues, and just as the dream me tells her to stop, I grab her hand still resting on my bare neck, I can't take this, I'll make us both miserable if I let this go on. I fell her stiffen in my arms and since her hand is where it is, I feel how hurt she is to once again be rejected. Once again? Oh, yes, me not dancing with her. I can't remove the hand now, it would just hurt her more. She realizes I see, and tries to pull her hand away, but I've made up my mind, I'm gonna make this right. _I love her, I can't hide it anymore._ I hold her hand to my neck and slowly draw it to my chin, just gently stroking it with my lips before placing it against my cheek. She slowly turn her head up towards me, looking into my eyes, hers filled to the edge with tears, and I fall.

I fall utterly and completely, I'm lost in the deep brown eyes. I feel my heart swell and swell, it would explode my chest if it wasn't for those arms, holding me together. My world stopped dead in it's tracks, derailed, just to take up a new track, revolving only around the person in my arms. We are completely alone, there's no one else here, in our universe. I have no desires, no needs, no nothing if they're not connected to the perfect being I'm holding so tight right now.

--

**A N: ***evil grin* **Too bad you'll have to wait until tomorrow for Nessie... ***moahaha, malicious laughter* On top of all I might be late tomorrow, due to more traveling **=)** I'm not satisfied with Edward, but with a completely stuffed nose, and head for that matter, this was the best i could do. Tell me what you think aka please, please review!!!


	19. the dance, part 2

**Authors Note: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them.** Glad you liked the last chapter** =) I'm sorry I couldn't upload anything yesterday, I was to exhausted. Your reviews makes it worth it spending all nights at the 'puter though, even with a nose/head so stuffed I can hardly think. This is Nessie/Edward/Nessie, so a little merry-go-round at least. Yay! This too should leave you craving for more, so **alissaolives4ever**, **PeaceLoveCullen** and **S4uc3do** brace yourself for another cliffy... Oh, and alissa, use this time to breathe, you'll need it, I wouldn't want you to faint, fall and hurt yourself.

--

**Chapter 19**

**Nessie**

"Nessie, will you let me have this dance?"

He came! He didn't leave me! Relief washed over my body, and I didn't dare to move, I was so shaky I would trip over myself without a doubt. I try to breathe, but it's so hard.

Then his hot hand land on my on my hip, burning me, almost scalding, filling me with desire. I couldn't do nothing but follow his lead. I didn't care who saw my excitement over the intimate gesture. Just before we reach an empty spot in the crowd the music switches into my favorite ballad, I'm so embarrassed I could die, why would they do this to me? My own family! I change my mind the second he wraps his arms around me, and I quickly lay mine around him, hugging him softly, before he can do anything about it.

I love his scent, he smells so... so... so Jacob, my Jacob. I was in tears yesterday, coming home from hunting to notice the shirt was gone. OK, I knew I had to give it back, but I hoped he'd come here without, or at least to collect it himself. Silly me. He squeezes me even tighter, I peak around, seeing that the girls holding their arms around the boys shoulders, making the space between them smaller. I can do that. Gently I ease my arms out from under his, feeling him stiffen and then relax as I place them around his upper arms, standing, and dancing, on my tippy-toes to reach. I place my head against his chest and feel my breathing almost turn into panting by being so close, in his arms, just a little clothes in between us. It's so precious, just moving against his body, so perfectly normal but yet so extraordinarily arousing.

I want to touch his skin, just a little, while I still have the nerve. I feel the need to, it's like a craving stronger than hunger or thirst. And after all, what the heck, I've got more out of this dance then I ever thought, and no one can take that away from me.

Slowly, almost stealthy, I start moving my hands, closer and closer to his bare neck. Oh, the sensation of his hard muscles under my fingers. As I reach the short hair in his neck, I feel ripples of pure joy extend through my body. It's so silky, so soft there, under all the rest of his long hair. Embry told me as we danced, that they had shaved his neck one night, just for fun to see if he'd wake up or notice in any way, and to see if he'd be bald in wolf-form. I never got to know what happened though. I leave one hand entwined in his hair and place first a finger, then my whole hand against his neck. Oh, this feels so right! I don't ever want to do anything but touch him, ever again.

**Edward**

After finding Carlisle I positioned myself on the sideline, waiting. The others soon joined in, oblivious of what was about to take place, well, what Carlisle and I thought would happen at least.

Alice had a hunch, making the DJ switch music in the last second and Zafrina eyed me suspiciously. Bella sighed as she saw them turning slowly and laid her head on my shoulder.

"They're so sweet together."

"Please keep that thought Bella, remember it whatever happens."

"Why? What do you know? Are they planning on running away?"

I chuckled at the thought, if they got afraid of my rage they actually might. Alice warned me when we came home from the Phoenix-trip, she had seen the entire family in despair because Nessie had run of. If Jacob was with her or just following her was unclear in the vision, but it didn't matter, that future was believable enough. I guess that's when I started keeping an ear at Nessie's mind at all times. Bella was furious with me for it, but I still think it was punishment enough that I was so attuned I couldn't keep her dreams out.

Right then the boy, no, man in those dreams looks up at me, questioningly. I saw him wonder if he'd gone too far, rendering him punishment from both family and friends? I smiled even wider and shook my head lightly. How could I be angry with him when he made my daughter so happy? He turned his attention back at her and didn't even notice the music fading. Alice nodded to Jasper, who was shielded, all vampires were shielded from me, why? Jasper slided in between the young couple and the other dancers, marking an invisible line.

I saw Nessie and Jacob looking up as the lights turned on, coming hand in hand to stand beside us by the stairs, ready to say thank you and goodnight to all the guests.

Only problem was, I could still hear and see their thoughts. They were still slowly revolving, totally filled by each other, Nessie fidgeting on whether to move her hands or not...

**Nessie**

I let my thoughts wander, and they go back to when I saw him, at the beginning of the party. Or checked out his shoes and belt I might say. That belt... hot waves pass through me again, I didn't think a belt could make such a difference.  
Being in his arms like this, so close, reminded me of my dream, laying against his naked chest, breathing him, biting him softly. I can't let it go, even as I know how it ends, this is so sweet. Once again I taste his blood as I kiss the broken skin. Jacob releases one of his hands from my waist, reaching for his neck. _Oh NO! I'm such a clodhopper! I've projected my every thought straight into his head!_ My heart sink as I await his laughter, how else would he react, seeing my dreams. I hope he'll get angry with me instead, it would be better. I feel his hand on mine, gripping, and my mood drop even lower. Pathetically enough that he knows, but I should have been warned, even his dream-self rejected me. I try to pull my hand away, before more damage is done, but he holds my hand tight now, not letting it go. _Why is that?_ His grip loosens, ever so slightly, and he pull my hand up his neck, along his chin and then right over his lips. That sent quivers down me I didn't think my body capable of. Still trying to get a grip on myself after that convulsion, I realize my hand, still covered by his, rests on his cheek. _Why? Why that almost kiss on my hand?_ I need to know. I can't take this uncertainty anymore. If he rejects me now, fine, at least I'll know. For the first time this evening, or to be completely truthful, summer, I find the guts to raise my eyes above the muscular wonders of his stomach and chest. As I lift my head his scent makes me dizzy, my body feels elated, like it's been trying to do this forever, but been tied down, unable to. As I look into his eyes above me the world under my feet disappear and I tumble freely.

I fall utterly and completely, I'm lost in his deep brown eyes. I feel my heart swell and swell, it would explode my chest if it wasn't for those arms, holding me together. My world stopped dead in it's tracks, derailed, just to take up a new track, revolving only around the person in my arms. We are completely alone, there's no one else here, in our universe. I have no desires, no needs, no nothing if they're not connected to the perfect being I'm holding so tight right now.

--

**A N: ***Grinning widely* Told you so! **I want to know what you think of this turn of events**, please review. Oh, and btw there will be kissing soon...


	20. finally kissing

**Authors Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them. **Thanks for ALL the reviews!!!** Now, that last one cannot have been a cliffhanger, you all know what happens next... Sorry for the delay in uploading, I had to work until midnight yesterday, but now my marry-go-round sets off! **Edward/Jacob/Nessie/Jacob/Edward...** So, a fair warning to all those faint of heart, who has mothers in close proximity, loud little brothers etc etc..._ THIS WILL GET STEAMY!!!_ Badly so...** Enjoy!!!**

--

**Chapter 20**

**Edward**

I glared at Zafrina and she smiled like the Amazon sun right back at me.  
I turned my glare at Alice instead, she obviously was the captain of this operation. She grinned mockingly at me.  
"We weren't sure you'd behave yourself if you knew. Even if you've seemed quite cool about the subject the last weeks we didn't want to risk it."

I forgave her, after all, I was the only mind-reader in the family. When ghost-Nessie had waved of the last guest, Zafrina let the illusion fade. I realized the room was pitch black, not that it bothered my eyesight the least, and that Nessie had just got a loving grip on Jacobs neck. Bella lifted the shield from the others, and I knew I wasn't the only one feeling like a peeping tom in that moment, it was such an intimate feeling around them, still moving slowly to a music long gone silent.. They hadn't noticed everybody leaving, the illusion, nothing.

"What's really going on?"  
Bella's soft whisper was almost inaudible, even for my ears.

"I'll explain later, now hush, you're distracting me."  
The last words I said in a loving mock tone and she called me on it.

"I'll give you for distracting..."  
She pulled my head down and planted a hungry kiss on my lips. I was shocked, where did this come from? I felt her shield lift, and broke into a laughter as she gave me a few suggestions for more interesting activities than watching our daughter dance. Since she wasn't as skilled as the others hiding things from me, I saw the reason behind the tempting offers. They all thought I would interfere with Nessie's happiness.

My head snapped around, wheezing "Now!" to Charlie as Nessie decided to raise her eyes, to meet his gaze. I spoke aloud everything they experienced looking into each others eyes, or actually Nessie, Jacob only thought her projections to be his own thoughts. Carlisle was taking notes so fast I was unsure they would even be readable. I felt Bella grab my hand, and slowly lead me to the kitchen. I knew they all followed, they didn't want to miss a word.

**Jacob**

I looked up into those eyes, needing nothing but this. All of me was filled with happiness...  
_Wait! I'm looking up?_ I tangle myself loose from Nessie's thoughts enough to find my own.  
_Wow!_ So that wasn't me imprinting all over...  
I feel such a surge of elation in my body, I would drift away if she didn't hold me so tight. I lean down and, slowly and ever so softly, land a kiss on her trembling lips.

**Nessie**

I looked up into those eyes, needing nothing but this. All of me was filled with happiness. He is my entire world, I don't care if he want me or not, I'm staying with him, forever. I press myself a little tighter to his strong body, grabbing his hair a little harder. He is the one thing keeping me here and I won't let go. He tilts his head a little, a scowl pass his eyebrows and then someone let the sun in, right at his face. It lights up like a Christmas tree and shines brighter than all the stars in the sky combined. I'm so dazzled I don't know a thing, my knees get weak but his arms hold me steadily against his body.

He bends over me and -_Breathe Nessie!-_ he will -_Breathe, I will not have myself pass out now!-_ kiss me, I'm sure of i...

His lips are burning as they finally meet mine. The explosions on my retina has no comparison in the physical world. About as soon as it started it's over, he's pulling away. -_NO!-_ I use my grip of his neck-hair to pull his lips back against mine. I had never, ever dreamed it could be like this. The explosions come back, more vibrant, more colorful, more blazing for every move his lips make against mine. I feel his breath against mine, so much more than I expected it to be. The taste of his kisses, so similar to his scent, yet so different, was tastier than his blood, I needed them more than I would ever need blood again. As I start kissing my way over his cheek, over his hand still covering mine, I feel him nibble my ear -_oh, the ripples down my spine-_ on his way down my neck. Then he releases his hand, only to place it on my waist and lift me high in the air. I wrap my legs around him, still kissing him wherever I can reach and a hunch make me tug his ear softly with my teeth. He grasps for air so violently I let go

"Nessie..."

That voice again. That strained, coarse voice from my dream. I turn my head to look at him, there's no rejection in his eyes, only fire, blazing hot fire, his pupils so dilated there's only a hint of brown around them. 

_Oh, now I see..._

**Jacob**

My heart take a leap as our lips meet, and I feel my blood boiling. I force myself to pull away before I treat her like I did Bella once, forcing my desire on her. I feel the grip I hadn't noticed before, tighten around my hair and she pulled me back down. The images in my head grew stronger again, I couldn't deny her this, she wanted it, needed it, and only I could give it to her. She wasn't a subtle kisser, she practically mauled me, and I liked it, a lot. As she pulled her sweet kisses from my mouth to travel towards my ear I remembered what it had done to me in my dreams, and decided to beat her to it. I traced my lips along her jawline to her ear, nibbled it gently with my lips and continued down her neck. I feel her tremble again, and as I see her reaching for me, standing on her toes, I release her hand on my cheek, bringing mine down almost to her bottom and lift her up. She's so light I could hold her on my straight arms all night long, but she wraps her legs around me, squeezing me tight. Then I feel her lips on my ear, her teeth biting and I moan her name...

**Edward**

As they started kissing my view of them snapped shut. Completely blank. I looked around, confused.  
"I think this is the perfect time to begin Nessie's birthday privacy."  
Bella, of course. I smiled at her, nay beamed.

"Not that I relish the thought of having a wolf-in-law, but during this summer I've gotten use to the possibility. I have to admit Carlisle, this exceeded my widest and highest expectations."

Seven pairs of eyes instantly flicked around to stare at us. Zafrina was the first one to speak.

"So you knew all along?"

I knew Carlisle wanted to answer these questions, so I let him.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly know. But I have been studying the wolves for the past seven years, since my vampire knowledge is all but complete, and I had my hunches. And what I think, Edward knows. When most of the pack members had imprinted, once they came of age and saw their destined mate for the first time, I started to guess it wasn't just something happening to some of them, as they believed. I believe the reason not all wolves imprinted before, in the old days, was that they didn't move about after phasing for the first time, they stayed close to the pack, maybe missing spouses from other tribes and reserves, like Sam and Emily. I have located an anomaly in their extra chromosome pair, you all remember they have 24 pairs, as we have 25 and humans 23?"

They looked confused, but were paying attention. They nodded slowly, to engulfed to talk.

"Nessie's 24th is exactly the same as the wolves's. Since Jacob imprinted on her, I felt it was a major possibility that she would do the same, if my theory was true. Edward just provided me with a priceless piece of knowledge, inside information on what happens in their head when they imprint."

Bella looked intently at me.  
"Imprint? Can girls do that?"

"Obviously. And why wouldn't they? All they need is that werewolf-gene, and Leah is the only girl so far to phase."

"She hasn't imprinted though."

"She has forever to find her soulmate, he might not have been born yet."

A silence layered itself over the room, and suddenly no one needed me to tell them what the young couple in the other room was doing, they weren't exactly quiet. When Jacob groaned Nessie's name Rosalie jumped to her feet.

"That mongrel! We should break them apart before it's too late!"

"I agree, but not for that reason. I think we should explain the situation to them, and inform them that just because they're imprinted on each other, it doesn't mean they're married yet."

Rosalie smirked.  
"Edward, that's exactly what I said, you just used more words..."

--

**A N:** So, what do you think? **Tell me!** Please, please, please!!! Does the story hold all the way through?


	21. family meeting

**Authors Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, i just exercise them. **Sorry for the delay!!!** Leah went AWOL on me in my other fic, thou shall not write and upload fanfics while almost unconscious of fever.... I had to find out where she was and what she was up to before I could continue with this, she almost wrecked my storyline there... **Thanks for ALL the reviews!!!** This is the last chapter, next one will be the epilogue. **Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 21**

**Nessie**

_Oh, now I see..._

He wants me, just as bad as I want him. That's why he kept away, dad would have killed him for looking at me like this, but in my dreams I knew, although I didn't understand.  
I suddenly remember where we are, in my family's home, at my party, surrounded by guests and vampires, and I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I hide my face against Jacobs warm neck, not daring even a quick glance around. The door from the dining room open with a low creak, and then someone clears their throat.

"Ehm... Nessie, Jacob..."

DAD!!! Shoot!  
...Wait, he doesn't sound ready to kill us... What's going on?  
I lift my head, seeing Jacobs confused expression, and look around us. We're alone, except from dad, in the hall, there's no music and the lights are out. When did this happen?

"Would you to mind joining us in here? We need to talk."

Jacob gently lifts me down and I feel a little cold, no wonder after being so wrapped around something of his temperature. He leads the way into the other room, holding my hand and squeezing it lightly. They're all there, sitting in their usual spots as if this was an ordinary family meeting. Jacob seats himself in his empty chair but as I go towards mine, beside him, dad's faster and leaves his own, across the table, as the only one left.  
Alright then, I guess two can play this game. I take the last steps to my chair and as I stand beside it, looking my dad in the eyes, I settle myself in Jacobs lap, leaning back on his chest. I hear Rosalie growl softly and my mom hiss. I don't care.

"Nessie..."  
Dad looks hurt, like this wasn't what he expected.

"What?"

"Why don't you take a seat in a chair instead?"

"Because you're in mine and I wanna be close to my Jacob."  
I hear mom wince at the words "my Jacob" but hey, she got the man, fine, vampire of her dreams, didn't she? What right does she have to deny me mine? And all that grand talk the other day? She knew, and seemed to accept my feelings for him, what changed?

"Jacob?"

"No. Read my mind all you want, I'm not doing anything if she don't want me to."

"I can't."

I looked at mom, wondering.

"Yes Nessie, I'm shielding you both. I know we said you, but I figured that with you projecting straight into Jacobs mind I'd have to block him to, not much privacy otherwise."

"Thanks mom."  
I'll never understand her, that's for sure. If that's all, why don't she lift the shields now? I look at dad.

"Nessie, you'll have to talk, I can't hear you."

My relationship with him have never been verbal, not that I talked very much with anyone before I had to start training for school, but dad always knew my mind before I showed it. I reached out and touched him, and sent my questions that way, all of them.

"This works, but I would rather you talk, I don't particularly feel like kissing a werewolf in the back of my head."

I snapped my hand back -_control Nessie, control...-_ and heard Rose make such foul noises I had to turn to look at her. She looked everything but beautiful at that moment, her face pulled up in such a snarl. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing, uncontrollably. Jacob laid his arms around me, making all the vampires in the room except Carlisle and nanna lean closer, and whispered in my ear, well aware that they would all hear it.

"Ssh... Calm down Nessie, your hysterical.."

"No I'm not" -I giggled through my teeth- "It's just that they all heard us in there, probably saw us too, and now they have a problem with me sitting in your lap."

"Just calm down, it's been quite a day for you, hasn't it?"

"The best ever Jacob, best ever..."

I nuzzled closer to his warm chest, not caring what my family thought, I was exactly where I was meant to be, where I wanted to be, where my Jacob was...

**Jacob**

She fell asleep there, curled up in my lap, leaving me surrounded by hostile leeches. Great. I had no doubt blondie would try to kill me when Nessie was out of the way, her eyes told me all about it. Bella looked sad somehow, with an expression I hadn't seen on her face since that night she came to see me in sickbed, when the newborns who were after her had gone rampage on me. I thought she lost it when she turned, apparently not. Carlisle and Esme seemed to be the only ones at ease with the situation, and Esme was the first to speak.

"We don't need to sit here, let's just go to the living room and sit in the couch, it's less formal and will be more comfortable for Jacob, because I don't think he'll put Nessie down right now."

That's right, I'll never let go of her again. Carlisle winked at me

"Hold on tight Jake, she's the only thing saving you from Rose's wrath."

I had to smile at him, he was always so nice to the pack, to me, to everyone. He never complained even once when he had to patch up our boys, since we'd freak out the hospital staff coming in there with our temperatures and speed of healing.

"I know. I better think up a few jokes while I have this superb protection."

Carlisle started laughing out loud and the others just glared. I got to my feet, which made them join me as I left the room, heading for the most comfortable recliner in front of the hearth. Edward was the first to speak as they all had settled around me, as if I was about to make a run for it and needed to be reined in.

"Jacob, how much of what happened earlier do you understand?"

"I understand I kissed your daughter and that I'm in deep trouble for it..."

"Actually you're not."

"Huh?"

"She wanted it, and you can't deny her anything, we all know that. I mean about before that, what she projected when she looked at you."  
I had to think hard to get his drift, my mind was still oozing with Nessie, Nessie, Nessie...

"Oh! Yeah, it felt like when I imprinted on her, but different. Softer in a way, but stronger in others."

"That was her thoughts you know, not yours."

"I figured that out by myself."  
A wide grin spread on my face as I realized what this meant. Nessie. Imprinted. On. Me. She was mine forever and ever!

"It doesn't change the fact that she's still very young. We need some rules for this."

"Sure, sure."  
Go ahead, set rules, they're meant to be broken anyway.

"Please Jacob."  
Bella's voice was filled with the tears she could never cry. After all she had been my best friend once.

"Fine, what rules."

"Just the ordinary, that any boyfriend would have had. No spending the night, no dates at school nights, after dates she's supposed to be home by 10. PM that is. And this one is actually special for you, no more midnight hunting just the two of you."

Then Carlisle cut in, with his 'doctor face' on.  
"There might have to be modifications to that. Remember her freezing all the time?"

OK, I'm glad he's on my side but what has that to do with anything? Bella spoke this time.

"Yes, and I've asked you a hundred times why that is."

"I think it was her subconsciousness trying to get her close to Jacob. The first time she froze was on the plane back from Phoenix, when you started to distance yourself, am I right Edward?"

"Yes, and I see your theory. I don't like it but it has points that make it believable."

"So she was freezing because I wasn't around?"

"Not always, but from what Edward heard of her I guessed it to be when she missed you. That night when we called you when she wouldn't heat up after cliff-diving, made me quite sure of myself. She looked better the instant you touched her."

"How come she didn't imprint before now?"  
I had to ask, we had seen each other then, and nothing happened.

"She hasn't dared look at you all summer, she's been drawn to you so strongly but afraid of rejection."  
Alice's words caught me of guard.

"Why would I ever reject her? She's the love of my life."

"Yes, we know, but she didn't. You made that decision yourself, not to tell her so she would have a choice."

"Right. But about her freezing and all that, where were you going with that Carlisle?"

"We shouldn't rule out that Jacob might have to stay close to Nessie, she did not react like the wolves to imprinting, and I don't know if it's because she's no werewolf or because she's a girl or a combination of both. It will take some time to get sure, fortunately we have time."

"So that means I get to stay the night?"  
I felt the silliest of smiles spread from one ear to the other as Rosalie snarled, snapped her teeth together and left the room.

--

**A N: **No panic, there will be more. **I will write the sequel**, I just want it separate from this. Since my training schedule is back on, training 6 times in 4 days and working all the night-shifts I can in between, that won't be up for a while, but as I said up top, there will be the epilogue still and that will be tomorrow or the day after, promise. **Please review! I want to hear your thoughts** =)


	22. epilogue

**Authors Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just exercise them.  
So, this is it... **Thank you for your loving support during this intense month!!!** This story ends here, it was always suppose to end with their first kiss, but to do so in chapter 11, how it became double that, I don't know. You guys reviewing made all those late nights (or truthfully, early mornings) worth every second in front of the computer! **THANK YOU!!! **Now, for the last time here, **ENJOY...**

--

**Epilogue**

**Bella**

When the sun came over the trees I went to check on them again, rolled up together in Esme's favorite couch. They'd slept here since the party, to Rosalie's outspoken rage, Nessie hadn't even seen her remade room yet. But with everything going on around them, it had felt safer to have them here, with a lot of guards, just in case... He was holding her so tenderly it would have made my heart ace, if it was only possible for it to move. I know how much he loved me once, still he never, ever looked at me the way he sees her. I suddenly understand how he felt, seeing me with Edward, I was cruel to him, my only defense is that I didn't know how much it could hurt. It burns in me of guilt, that I actually was jealous of her the night of her party, snuggling up in his lap, making him look completely blissful. Not that I wished to be in her place, never, but it was an expression I had never seen before, as if to compare his sunshine smile with a light bulb and his Nessie-expression with a supernova. He would never be my sun again, it was lost, now he only burned for her.

I heard Edward coming up behind me, laying his arms around my waist, watching them over my shoulder.

"I haven't seen her sleep this peacefully ever, unless counting those times she fell asleep in his lap as a child."

"She's still a child..."

"Yes, but not for long, and she knows it. Let's be happy she accepted the rules, not that she had much choice since it was what Jacob wanted."

"I don't get it, he's passionately in love with her, you and me both know how strong his emotions run, and still he's happy to wait?"

"Bella... He told me, I'm just not sure it's something I should tell you."

"Why not? What is it he can tell you and not me?"

"Fine. He asked me why I thought someone bound by laws beyond nature to protect her, would loose his grip and hurt her, when I had been able to defy the same laws to protect you against all my instincts."

"Oh. He must have thought about that quite a lot."

"I believe he have. Ever since she was born he have known this day would come. He said that if I could manage to just sit by your bed, laying in your bed every night, without harming you when you were human, then he surely would be able to keep calm for a couple of years, knowing he had the rest of forever with her."

"I need more than that, she's my baby-girl."

"We'll talk to him when Nessie's in school today, just you and me, or would you prefer it to be between just the two of you?"

I turned to look at him, was my shield open? How could he know how hard this situation was for me?

"I know how close you were, and I've gotten use to reading your face by now. Bella love, I know you loved him and that if you were a human this would break your heart, but you're not. You tell me how you want it and I'll set it up."

I truly wasn't worthy of this compassionate god.

--

"So, Bella, what did you want to talk about?"

"You never call me Bells anymore you know, why not?"

"Huh? I dunno, probably 'cos your not my Bells, you're Edwards Bella."

Ouch, that actually hurt.

"We need talk about Nessie, or at least I do."

"I told Edward already, I will wait for her."

"That's the problem, if she's anything like me she won't want to wait."

"She's too young. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. I want her to at least be out of high school before she even knows she imprinted."

I could see sadness in his eyes as he said this, and even more as he continued.

"As for now she thinks it's her first crush, and I want to keep it that way. I don't want to spoil her last years as a child knowing she's tied to me for the rest of her life. I know I thought it was so unfair at times, when I couldn't be near her, I don't want her to go through that."

"Jacob, she needs to know, she has a right to."

"She has a right to a life to. If she knew what I knew she would never be happy walking around in that school again, and I want her happy, it doesn't matter if it's what I'd prefer or not."

"I don't mean only the rest of her life thing, I mean what she will ask from you, physically, too."

It dawned on him then, exactly why we had this discussion.

"No more than kisses, I promise. She's too young for anything else. I'll be joining Sam's pack again so that he can put a command on me for that."

"No Jacob, you can't do that."

"Yes I can, and I will. That is completely my own decision to make, and I've already spoke with Sam about it. All I have to do is decide the correct wording, so that I can still be near her when she's frozen."

His face was stern as he said the last words, and I wanted to cry, only I had given up my tears giving birth to my daughter.

"Jake, it breaks my heart to see you like this."

"No it doesn't, you're a vampire, you don't break."

He smiled wryly at me, but it never reached his eyes. I sighed, and just looked sadly at him.

"Bella, I'll tell her the second her Senior Prom is over, OK?"

"You better be prepared to run then, she will be angry with you for keeping secrets from her."

"Sure sure. I don't think she can be angry with _me _though, so I suggest you leeches learn self defense by then, 'cos I don't think any of you would want to hurt her."

And with those words he chuckled and left me sitting in the kitchen, still remembering all those faint human moments we had together.

--

**A N: **Like I've said before, I hate vamp-chaps... This was hard, but I felt a need for Bella's PoV. **Please review and tell me your thoughts about it.** There will be a sequel, though I won't start writing it before a few weeks have passed (if I don't get wretchedly inspired by the movie that is) and it will start of sometime around Senior Prom...  
For those of you who want to read more of my stuff I recommend _"Definitely dropped on his head as a baby"_ it's about Seth but has quite an amount of Edward in the beginning. That one isn't even close to complete yet, and I have a sequel for that one running in my head too. **Once again, thank you for all your love, tips, corrections, questions, everything!**

**ETA: **Thanks to the tip from **FallenAngel157 **I will post one last chapter in here, with the name of the sequel and a teaser, when I start uploading it. **Thanks!**


	23. sequel, teaser

The sequel is up!!! title: **Doing what they shouldn't be**

Sequel to Nessie & Jacob , sitting in a tree. A few years have passed, Nessie's finally finishing high school and it's time for her to be told everything. Problem is, she has a few wishes of her own for her graduation night and they go south, way south...

**TEASER!!! **

**Nessie**  
Great, just great!  
Here I am, finally done with high school (for the first time, that is), and I'm being escorted to my senior prom by my father. Honestly, could this get any more embarrassing? No matter how good I look, and Alice made sure that is _very_ good, I'll still be the girl with no date...

**THANK YOU ALL!!!**  
One last time, thank you for this time, thank you for the reviews, the support, the love, everything really!  
I hope we will have just as much fun with the next story!

Special thanks to **Lacrema** who is my beta for the sequel, I'm sure I drive her insane everytime she sees a mail from me =)


	24. go to the sequel you fools

Hi everyone still reading/subscribing/on alert!

Every now and then an anonymous review with the request for me to write a sequel to this story comes down my inbox.  
Nothing wrong with that, absolutely not! I love reviewers whether they're registered or not =)

However that means I can not tell them that the sequel is indeed up (though not finished yet) at:

http : / www . fanfiction . net/s/4616698/24/

(remove the spaces, and if that doesn't work, it's on this site so I'm sure you'll figure it out)

Thank you for still reading!

Ninna


End file.
